


Lost in the stars

by Kirarara_the_princess_cat



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Reylo AU - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: AU, Anger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Disorder, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Emotional Trauma, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Guns, Loss of Parent(s), My First Fanfic, Not giving the plot away, Oral Sex, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Wedding, You Have Been Warned, not sure how to tag, professor and student, sorry - Freeform, sunflower seeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirarara_the_princess_cat/pseuds/Kirarara_the_princess_cat
Summary: Rey is a homeless university student and Ben is her professor, it's love at first sight.Ben wants to help Rey over come her Anxiety Disorder , but Leia wants grand babies.It is not going to go the way you think, welcome to the Solo / Skywalker family .PS : Rey is 21 and Ben is 31 . Both legally consenting adults .
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Reylo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. It’s You !

Lost in the stars.

When you look up at the night sky, you feel a sense of loneliness, you feel like you belong somewhere else. It is like a void in your soul that you need to fill, but the truth is you do not even know how.  
Looking at the bright stars, it feels like home. You know it’s impossible, but that is where you want to be in space, out in the universe. It should feel cold, but it feels sweet like coming home. 

Chapter 1: It’s You ! 

It’s the third day in a row, late again! Rey looks at her phone to make sure the do not disturb is on, she opens the door slowly careful not to interrupt the lecture. Hoping to find a seat near the door without any notice. Rey puts her old, ripped bag on the floor, takes her pink notebook and her favourite pen out. Just as she assumed the Prof didn’t notice, he looked right at her. She knows, this means he will want to speak with her after the lecture is over. 

She lets out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. Rey loves math, the reason she chose Vector Calculus as her elective was to learn how apply the elegant equations to physics. She carefully writes every single word the Prof is saying, trying to visualize the theory and solving the problems he writes on the whiteboard. She should have left the bakery earlier, to get here on time, to take a seat nearer to the front of the room. 

She can’t afford to buy the glasses she knows she needs. Taking on two part time jobs was necessary, to afford tuition and all those expensive books, never mind the laboratory gear, and food. Which is now why she is late almost every morning, who knew there would be so much work before 7 am in the small bakery off campus. 

She likes working there, the old lady Maz who owns the bakery is nice, she hired Rey knowing she had no experience, no baking skills. The first two weeks, she kept messing up the recipes, but learned quickly after. It’s hard work, lifting the 40 Kg bags of flour, pouring 20 liters of water at the time, but she is strong, she always was, Maz is also letting her take the left-over baked goods, anything helps. 

Just as Ben finished the last sentence, the class knows time is up, they gather their belongings as quickly as possible, it seems like his students are eager to get away from him. He doesn’t even know why some of them are taking his class, sure it’s one of the mandatory courses for most second-year science programs, but the class average is 38 %. The lowest in the university, which is why he can’t tolerate if students are late. He noticed Ms. Jane has been coming later and later, he also noticed the tiredness on her face. He wonders for a moment if she is feeling okay. 

Ben is not the type of Professor to single out students, but her last midterm results are worrying.

He knows, she has the potential and she should have done better. Also, he needs to get his class to perform better, the Dean has been after him for a while now. It’s not that he is too soft on his students, NO the opposite according to the evaluations he is too hard on them, they apparently feel afraid of him. Not comfortable to ask him for help. So, after the midterms he made up his mind to change that. 

Rey picks up her bag tossing it over her shoulders, she secures her ponytail and walks down the stairs to her Professor, this is the second time she speaks with him; he is truly intimidating, tall hovering over her. Suddenly she feels like a small ant, his voice is deep and the expression on his face is warning for danger. No wonder her classmates call him Professor Death because you will die taking his class. 

The first time she met him , he was sitting on a bench in the park she had been running late for Chemistry lab , with her books in one hand and a cup of tea in the other she literally fell right into his lap. Spilling the hot tea all over him, she panicked muttered sorry, and tried to soak up the tea with her bear hands. When he stood up, Rey nearly had a hearth attack, he was tall, very handsome, black tick locks covering his face, and those beauty marks around his lovely lips, he was unexpectedly her dream come true. But as all dreams come to an end, he walked away without saying a word. So later that day when Rey attended his first class and saw him, she had to bite her tongue as she almost screamed. 

Ben picks up his portfolio , he needs to have a conversation with Ms. Jane, as she walks up to him, he notices her petite figure, her jeans have a white dusty substance on, and her white V neck shirt is wrinkled at the waist, was she using it to wipe her hands? he better not recalls the feel of those small hands on his crouch, she accidently poured tea on him and ended up feeling him up. Unintended of course but it made him hard and he had to run away like a teenager. 

“Ms. Jane, please follow me to my office” and walked towards the door. His office is in the next building the Mathematics Department is the most underfunded department in the University, the building is original about 120 years old Tudor style , it may look like a mansion from the outside , but as soon as you step inside the smell of fungus hits you. Ben looks over his shoulder wondering what is taking her so long.

Rey is trying to keep up with his long strides. The man is like an android she is sure he is “walking “at 15 km/h, for crying out loud. She was up since 3 am, worked hard since and didn’t have breakfast yet, speed walking with her 15-pound school bag is the last thing she thought of doing today. His office is in the basement, the last door in the dark hallway, he opens the door, motions for her to sit. Rey looks around, wondering who decorated this office, besides a desk and two chairs there is nothing else. No filing cabinets, no books? No personal items. She takes a seat, and carefully places her bag under the chair, as if she is unconsciously hiding it.

Rey never noticed how young her Professor is, he must be around 30, may be 35. He is always wearing the same style black jeans and black dress shirt, with a leather jacket, black of course. She smiles, he looks like that guy in the Matrix. 

Ben takes a seat as well, truth to be told he rather stand, but his neck is killing him, looking down all day.

He runs his fingers through his hair, a sign of frustration. Did she just smile? what an odd creature, her eyes are a bit brighter and her face is paler. She must be young, according to her file, she is in first year, he pulls out a single blank sheet of paper from his desk. He looks right in her eyes. 

“Help me understand “that’s all he says and leans back on his chair. 

Rey is taken aback, what is she supposed to say, it’s not what he asked but the way he said it. She felt his vocal cords vibrate with his deep tone resonating in her blood. Tears form in her eyes, refusing to show any emotions she swallows.

“I am sorry for my bad attendance lately. I can assure you it will not happen again. “

She relaxes her fisted hand. He leans forward examining her face, a tiny smile on his face as he said

“ I am not concerned about you being late , I am more concerned about the results of your midterm, what you do in your personal life is no concern of mine, but your academic success or failure very much is impacting my class average.” 

He writes an equation on the paper and hands it to her.  
“I will give you 15 minutes “and he leaves the office. 

Ben takes out a cigarette from his packet, he usually doesn’t smoke on campus, but the way she looked at him, made his blood boil. It’s strange how that scared, almost angry expression of his student made him feel alive. He has not felt this way for a long time. He needs to clear his head before he goes back to his office. 

Rey solved this equation before, it’s one of her favourites. She looks at her phone, 15 minutes have passed, and he hasn’t come back. Should she leave ?!, he didn’t say she feels awkward now, lingering in his office. She can’t stop playing back that expression on his face, the way his left eye twitched, and his lips curved up a bit. He looked like a dark angel ready to take her to Hell. Her hearth skipped a beat, she felt frozen for a moment then, like she was set on fire. What a hell is wrong with her? It’s not like her at all, it must be that she is hungry YES! Food think of food. Okay this was a bad idea, now her stomach is killing her. When was the last time she ate? Last night, no more like late afternoon. 

Ben opens the door, amazed to find her still sitting there. He picks up the paper, knotting his eyebrows. She is smart, she didn’t only solve the problem but provided the proof. 

“Ms. Jane, have you checked your midterm marks this morning? “

She looks up in shock, she forgot they where released today.  
“No, Professor I did not”

She can feel her hearth beating faster. She knows she didn’t do well; she had a panic attack during the test and by the time she came to it, time was up.  
“Tell me “. She felt his warm breath as he gently asked. She didn’t even realize; she was standing inches apart from him.

She looked up, ready to begin but the words wouldn’t come out, her voice failed and suddenly the whole world went dark. 

Ben watched her cautiously as she stood up, she was looking down, then he noticed her breath came smaller and faster, her small body choosing to fight or flight? she was, trying to hold it together. 

All to familiar. “Tell me” he wants to comfort her; he is not some monster after all. She looked up at him, he can feel she wants to speak but her panic takes over, and just like that she faints landing in his arms. Now what?!, he thinks to himself of course the odds are never in his favour. 

As he walks toward the medical wing of the university, he can feel her shaking she must be cold, so he holds her closer to his chest. Some protective feeling washes over him, when he lays her down, for the doctors to examine her, he shakes the feeling away. “I think she has anxiety disorder, he said out aloud.” 

Doctor Rose Solo does not look surprised to see Rey here again, she had a feeling sooner than later the malnourished girl would faint. Two weeks ago, Rey came to get a routine check, she needed a note for the bakery as every food handler needs TB clearance. Rose noticed she is under weight, even gave her some vitamin samples to take home. What is surprising is that Ben bridal carried her all the way to her medical ward, he must have missed the student infirmary. Rose motioned for Ben to wait outside. 

Ben hates hospitals really hates them the smell alone makes him want to vomit. Looking around it just registered to him that he is sitting in Rose’s ward it’s been a while since they saw each other. 

Rose handed him a stack of papers, work safety incident. Really? 

“Ben don’t give me that look, you know any time there is anything involving a student we need to have certain documents filed. “

She is right, Rose is always right, it angered him. But as soon as the documents are completed the sooner, he can get out of here. He looks at the papers and notices Ms. Jane’s full name: Reyleen Jane, Date of Birth :05/04/99. Wow she was born on the same day as he was exactly 10 years apart. What’s strange there is no address on the form, the University doesn’t allow 1st year students to live on Campus. He wanted to drive her home, after all she passed out because he pushed her too far. 

Rose observes Ben, he seems oddly occupied with Rey’s file, Rose is wondering if Ben is right about Rey’s condition. She will have to be tested, too many students now days fake anxiety just to get more time to write exams. 

“She is awake, if you want to see her”

Ben hesitates, should he? YES? NO? she is his student after all, he is responsible for her well being. 

Rey wakes up, it’s so soft and warm here, then it hits her, where is she exactly? The last thing she remember is standing in the Professor’s office. Oh NO  
Rose removes her IV tossing it in the hazard bin. 

“Rey it’s okay , no need to worry , you just fainted . Ben bought you to my ward, your blood pressure is low, and you are under weight , I have given you some fluids . But you will be able to go home today”

With that she turns to check her oxygen level. Ben walks in, Rey is suddenly reminded of her appearance she pulls the blanket over her shoulder and sits up, ashamed, she has caused trouble again, wait his name is Ben? that sounds so soft. And she finds herself wanting to say it out loud. 

“Reyleen” he said softly, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine, no one called her full first name since she was a child, everyone calls her Rey, she doesn’t object .

“I am so sorry for the inconvenience “ says looking at her hands, she is too afraid to look in his eyes, she can’t even imagine what he might think of her now.  
As if he can hear her thoughts, he moves closer, “there is nothing to be sorry about, I am glad to see you are okay. Please get dressed, I will take you home to rest”  
She starts to object but her voice fails, how can she get out of this, there is no home to go to, she doesn’t have a place to live. She has been using the locker as her closet her whole life is there in the 2x4 locker she rented in the gym.  
The gym is free to all students in the university, the locker was $35 for the year, luckily the library is open 24 hours a day, where she can sleep during the day in 3-hour intervals and shower in the gym. Eat in the bakery. Paying rent is no where on her affordability list right now. 

“thank you for all your help Professor, but I can leave by myself… really “ 

She manages to fake a smile. Ben wants to interrupt when. 

Rose ‘s pager beeps, “I have to leave urgent care is calling, Ben please call mom, she misses you” 

Astonished by this Rey wonders if she heard Dr. Solo right, mom? are they siblings? Dr. Solo clearly doesn’t look much like Ben; she is Asian, much shorter. They have the same jet-black hair, and full lips and milky skin, maybe they have different fathers? 

Ben looks like he can murder someone with one look, as in cue Rey stops staring and turned to gather her bag, she is thankful they left her clothes on, she sits up and folds the blankets neatly at the end of the bed. She can hear, Ben leave the room to give her privacy, she walks into the bathroom, how is it she was given a private room anyways? Her bladder is full the IV must have been 1 liter, she washes her hands and her face, noticing her jeans are full of flour, she grabs a towel and brushes them off.  
Emerging from the bathroom re-freshen, she takes her bag and walks out of the room. 

Thinking Ben must have left, but when she makes it to the reception desk, he is there waiting for her. Now she is in for it, there is no way she can get out of the situation, she is going to get expelled. He takes her bag, wondering what a hell is in it. Noticing she is far behind, feeling guilty he slows down, she maybe still weak, of course she is, he can be so stupid sometimes. 

He sits on a bench; the breeze is now warmer but not for long.

“I don’t have a home to go to” her voice is sad, very sad “I appreciate “ you trying to help me “ I am alone , always was “ tears flowing down her face , she looks away.  
“Reyleen “hearing her forgotten name on his lips does something to her, “you are not alone “ 

With that she looked in his eyes, and he took her hand, in his! She doesn’t know for how long they walked hand in hand until he let go of her hand to pull out a key from his pocket. They were in the parking lot, he is driving a 2003 Black Corvette, red and black interior. Smiling she took the invitation. They were driving for about 20 minutes, when he pulled in the driveway. The house was modern, gray stucco with a lot of glass. Rey just realized; he took her to his house feeling shy suddenly, she pulled her ponytail tighter. 

He wasn’t thinking, acted on pure instinct he would have done anything in that moment to make her feel safe. And he knows she will be safe with him; he takes her tiny hand again and walks her to the front door. “the code is 1934”, the door opens, and Rey is met with the cutest cat she has ever seen. 

“NO Kira you stay inside “Rey turns to him with a look of confusion, “your cat’s name is Kira? 

Chuckle leaves his lips, “yes meet my Kira a 14-year-old brown tabby cat, she owns the house and has a spell casted over me. “Well it’s nice to meet you Kira, my name is Rey.  
She picks up the cat and walks towards, what appears to be a living room and open concept kitchen. Ben puts her bag down and takes Kira from Rey, the tabby cat is incredibly happy to see him, she must be hungry. 

In realization “I will make some lunch Rey; do you have any dietary restrictions?” as he said it, he realized how stupid that sounds.  
Rey smiling “no “she sits down at the kitchen island; Kira is already on top of her lap. Rey is wondering if the cat can fly or has supernatural powers.  
A moment ago, she was in Ben’s arms now she is here on her lap, that is when she realized, he must have carried me, I was in his arms, blood rushes to her cheeks, no this is not what good girls think of, especially of their mentors. He is being nice to her, and she had unholy thoughts. 

Truth to be told, since the first time Rey laid eyes on her professor she was in love, she never had a crush before, never been in love. But somehow, she knew he meant more to her. Oh, this is not the way I thought this day was going to go. She looks around, trying to think of something else, that is when she spotted Ben rolled up his sleeves, those muscular arms. He is chopping vegetables, that’s right think of food! He looks over to her, I hope you like miso soup and tofu teriyaki. 

By the time he sets the table, Rey is famished. She has never seen anyone cook so efficiently. Ben made her miso soup, rice, and tofu teriyaki. “Please eat “with that Rey attacked the food. 

Ben has never seen anyone eat like her before, Rose used to eat a lot too, but she had table manners. Rey is like a wild cat, that reminded him Kira, he got up and took a canned cat food out of the cupboard, the cat was on him right away, ready to dive in. My Kira he said, the only female who never lied to him. 

After lunch, Rey insisted in helping with the dishes, Ben was washing she was drying. Such a comfortable silence set over them they both relaxed into the rhythm. Ben showed her where to put the plates and utensils. Rey was feeling better, the food helped to gain her strength back. That’s when it hit her, her shift at the factory was about the begin in an hour, she needed to work to pay for the next installment of her tuition. 

She couldn’t afford to be ill. She got up to grab her bag when Ben reached out to her  
“No please stay” Rey looked at him “ I can’t I have to go to work “ I truly appreciate all your help .  
Ben wasn’t going to let her leave, not now “Rey please you need to rest, you can stay here”.  
“Professor I ‘m really “  
“NO “that all he said and picked her up.

Carried her right down the hall into the guest bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed, she was shivering again, his closeness sent hot flashes down her body. He was so strong, so muscular, his cologne smelled like the winter breeze, his body heat warmed her at all the wrong places. Never in her life she felt the need to be close to a man, never in her life she felt so vulnerable yet so powerful. 

Ben almost had a stroke when he saw her on the bed, so innocent so shy. A bright star in the night sky.  
Her hair fallen out of the ponytail, those brown curls suite her well, her small figure, shivering he can see her chest rising and falling under the thin white shirt. He just noticed her breast are the perfect shape, to her flat stomach, so beautiful. Her bra must be made of a thin material, he can see her nipples peaking through the fabric. His core on fire, throbbing with the sudden need. He knows he must leave, or the monster in him may appear.” I will get you some extra clothes, I will be back by dinner time”. And he left. 

Oh, how on earth was she supposed to be okay after that, he was so intense, she was sure he would take her right there, wild hot, fast. But he left. Rey never had any intimacy but, in that moment, she would have allowed him to take what ever he wanted. Turning around she realized she is crazy, he doesn’t feel the same, she was just imagining things. Why would he want her? She is just a liability. As always, she cried herself to sleep. 

Ben got in his car as fast as he could, that was too close for comfort. He is gone mad, ever since the first time he saw her, he felt drawn to her. He was certain she came to him in dreams before “ it’s you “ he felt like saying the first time they crossed eyes. 

She would sit on the first row, her brown eyes on the whiteboard , writing and looking at him, with that pink pen in her mouth , time and time again he noticed she watched at him. Ben had his fair share of lovers before, but no one made him feel like a wild beast ready to devour his pray. He needs to get as far away from her as possible. She is too innocent for him, too good, not that she would want him anyways, no one wants him, his parents choose Rose as their perfect child, and his friends were his friends because of his money, his ex girlfriends all used him for the money and family name. Why would Rey want him, or his own mind is playing tricks on him?


	2. It’s Just us Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey open up to each other.

Chapter Two: It’s Just us Now 

By the time Ben got home from the department store, the sun has set . He found Rey asleep with Kira beside her, they looked like they belong together. Kira is not the average house cat, she is shy and doesn’t like strangers Ben was amazed how those two hit it off right away, cats are known to feel if someone is lonely , and Ben was sure Rey felt as alone as he did.

He gently placed the bag of clothing beside the night table with a note. He decided to act more professional as what Rey needs right now, is security and a friend.  
He can understand what it’s like, he was in this situation before, although his parents were well off, they refused to accept him . So, at age 16 he ran away and found himself working in construction , he was living in his car , for awhile . Thinking back to his dark days, Ben should have asked for help but , he was too proud. Just like his father, the memory of Han startles him. No not now, regret is not going to bring him back, Ben takes a deep breath and decides to get dinner ready, both Rey and Kira will sure wake up hungry. 

Rey woke up to the delicious scent of baked rolls, it took her a minute to register where she was.  
She removed her covers, careful not to wake Kira, who was sleeping with her paws over her face , and tail on top of her nose. She looked like a miniature tiger, Rey never had the luxury to own a pet, but always wanted to have a cat! She loved them so much, they are independent , fancy, and cute. And Kira was perfect, Rey was certain she could just sleep beside Kira all day, listening to her loud purr. 

Rey noticed, Ben must have left her a note and a bag?! She carefully opened the note, her hearth was beating so fast , wondering what is in the note . 

“Rey, 

I am sorry for the way I acted; I know I was wrong.  
I hope you are not irritated with me, in the heat of the moment all I wanted was to take care of you.  
And if you don’t feel comfortable around me, I would understand. But I would love for us to become friends.  
Rey, I know sometimes it’s not easy to ask for help, or even just to talk to someone about your feelings, your fears or problems. I also know it’s not like you are trying to be closed inside your own soul, you want to let it all out but, you can’t.  
Don’t be afraid, I feel it too.  
Ben “ 

Rey didn’t know, how long has it been since she read the note, but she could not stop crying, these were her happy tears. For the first time in her life, someone warmly wanted her friendship, and offered to help her. She looked inside the bag, Ben must have gone to the Mall, For me .  
Smiling she found the bag contained a pair of gray sleeping pants and matching sweaters, a few shirts,  
and a very stylist black dress, he also got her new pair of jeans. New booths and a nice fluffy jacket.  
She realized, her current clothes were dirty , and it has been days since she had a shower . She noticed the room had a bathroom. She grabbed the sleeping pants and the sweaters and jumped in the shower. 

Ben was making roasted potatoes and stuffed portabella mushrooms. He wasn’t sure what Rey likes to eat, so he also made some home-made dinner rolls and a garden salad. He enjoyed cooking; it took his mind off some of his worries. 

He was just about to set the table when he noticed Rey walking towards him with his cat in her arms. Her hair was wet, twisted into a bun. She looked incredibly soft & cozy. She was smiling at him, he was afraid she would bolt right out of the house as soon as she woke, but she stayed. With him. 

Feeling a bit awkward, Ben adjusted his apron, and motioned for Rey to sit.  
“Thank you” that’s all he was able to say, with out choking on his own words , still feeling sorry . “look Rey , earlier … I . “ 

“Ben, please don’t , there is nothing to apologize for. Really! “Rey smiled, she took a few steps closing the distance between them and offered her handshake, this left Ben surprized .  
He shook her hand firmly looking in her eyes, her smile, her sincerity sent a wave of electricity all over his body. If it wasn’t for the oven beeping, he may have not let her hand go.  
Rey helped Ben set the table, and offered to feed Kira, they ate in a comfortable silence , except for all the noises Rey was making. She was in HEAVEN enjoying the warm bread with butter. And Ben was sure he was on his way to HELL.  
“Ben , this is so good , where did you learn how to cook like this ? “ 

Ben smirked and handed Rey another napkin. Watching her eat was his new favourite hobby, he decided “first I learned from my mother , then I worked at a fancy restaurant in Paris. I guess I may have picked up some skills there” would you like some more? “  
He offered her the platter, he also filled up her glass with Brio. He would usually have wine with his dinner, but he didn’t dare to introduce any alcohol to Rey.  
Rey wasn’t sure if she should be asking too many questions about Ben, but she found herself wanting to know more about him. “wow ! Paris? Did you live there for long? 

“You could say that , actually one day , I woke up feeling just too tired of the job I used to have at a construction company . So, I stupidly decided to buy a plane ticket to Paris. As that would solve all my problems. I didn’t realize that I would run out of money so quickly, so I had to work as a dishwasher. And you know Rey, I still don’t know why I chose Paris.” Ben laughed out loud.

Ben found the sudden need to know more about her “Rey, Can I ask you something ? Nodding she encouraged him.  
“do you have any family in town? “

Rey , took a moment to gather herself, as she looked down at her glass. “ no , I don’t . I moved out of my foster parents’ home the same day , I completed high school, I always felt like , they didn’t want me anyways . So, I left . I got my scholarship , but when I arrived, I was told they can’t give me a room on Campus until 2nd year . And since I didn’t have enough money saved up , I became homeless.” Rey looking at Ben now,  
“I met a nice lady Maz, she owns the bakery off campus. I work there helping her prepare for the morning rush. Beside Maz , you’re the only one I know. “

Rey felt like a weight falling off her chest , something about Ben made her feel safe.  
“ Rey , there is no shame in that “ You would be surprised to find out , I lived in my car for 4 months . Ben picked up the plates and carried them to the kitchen sink.  
He sat closer to Rey , now “ when I was 16 , Rey I ran away from home”. 

“I think back then, I was too self-centered to realize my parents cared for me . But I felt like they saw me as a disappointment , something broken that needed fixing. And instead of letting them know about my problems, I ran. I worked for a shady construction company in the south , then went to Paris. “  
I was searching for a reason ,for some purpose .By the time I realized what I wanted to do , what I truly loved it was too late. 

Ben puts both hands on his face, to hide the sadness. “my father used to be an archaeologist at our university. He loved teaching, but he mostly loved being a scholar. “ I left him, thinking that I don’t want to be like him, or want him to mould me into his perfect son. But when I realized that my passion was the same. I guess what I am trying to say , is I came home too late. And I can’t stop thinking about all what could have been if I just stayed and asked for help. “  
Ben realizing , he is standing up with Rey holding his hands. 

As Rey listened to Ben’s story , she felt like she saw her own soul , all those feelings of rejection , melancholy and shame washed over her. She didn’t know how else to show her sympathy but to hug him, so she did. She held him close in her arms , aware of each breath he took sobbing his hearth out to her. She held him with her life, bearing her own tears in his solid chest. 

Ben was not sure how long they stood like that , holding each other crying. He took her face in his hands, gently looking in her beautiful eyes, and whispering so close , she could feel his warm breath on her lips , whispering “ it’s just us now” . Ben placed a small kiss on her forehead and took her delicate hands in his.


	3. I feel it too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He needed to get his thoughts together because, he sees what almost happened could have ruined their new friendship forever. He is not stupid, he noticed the way she looked at him, those eyes were begging him to sleep with her.

Rey was hot , every part of her body was burning for him. Her mouth suddenly dry at the feel of his lips on her forehead . 

He took her hand in his leading her to his living room. He sat her down on the sofa , not looking away from her for a minute . He sat close to her still holding her hand in his, she didn’t know what to say , but felt like silence was the best choice. Ben looked in her eyes , and with a deep caring touch he brushed a stray hair from her face behind her ear, his hand lingering for a moment too long. 

Before she knew he pulled away too quick , but not quick enough. She grabbed his arm and leaned into him, not wanting to let go just yet, and he let her hold him. Ben realized he will not be able to deny her. Never. But he also knew, tonight is not the night, both feeling too vulnerable . 

“Rey it’s late , please you should get some rest. I will clean up . I still have some work to do”

Ben had to , he took her hand and walked her to the guest room, he lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed her hand, like she was a princess from a Grimm fairy-tale. Oh, how he just wanted to devour her like a hungry wolf, he saw all the things he wanted to do to her, wild flashes in his head, his body begging him for pleasure.  
Walking way he whispered good night and closed her door. 

Rey was stunned, she never felt like this before it took all her will power to let him leave. She sat on the bed, changed into the long shirt she found in the closet. It smelled like him, so sweet so muscular. She felt her body respond to all those images she envisioned the moment he kissed her hand, she took her hand and kissed it where he did ,she could taste his lips on her skin and that made her very aware of her lady parts throbbing with need. She was a virgin but not a saint, she knew what she needed and what she was going to do to her body while thinking of Ben. 

Ben was sitting on his porch steps smoking; it had the illusion of exhaling his stress away. 

He needed to get his thoughts together because, he sees what almost happened could have ruined their new friendship forever. He is not stupid, he noticed the way she looked at him, those eyes were begging him to sleep with her. 

But he also understands that Rey just feels gratitude towards him. Weighing out his options, one solution is to give her money to rent an apartment , but he has a feeling she wont take any money, two would be to contact a women’s shelter to see if they would be able to offer any assistance to Rey. He could also call his mother, who owns the youth center downtown , but speaking to his mother is not something he wants to do right now, the pain is too fresh. 

Looking up the sky Ben notices the peaceful glow of Mars ; he could stay out all night looking up at the sky . It’s a miracle that life on this planet exists , it is also so amazing that he is here looking at the distant planets, life is too short not to enjoy it. He decides that the best course of action is to call his mother, Leia will be able to help Rey. 

Ben was up all night; he could not get the images out of his head he also found the growing discomfort in his lower regions didn’t help. He got up early before the sunrise and went for a run, running helped ease his mind and his dammed body. When he got back home, he turned the coffee maker on and jumped in the shower , washing his body quickly not daring to do what he wanted all night he relaxed into the water dripping down his body. Hearing Kira stir, giving the cat opera to the house , he decided to get breakfast ready. 

Rey awoke to the sound of a cat meow; Rey loved the way this tiny creature got what she wanted with just a meow. Cats are smart , Rey would love to be Kira for a day or two, smiling she washed her face and changed into the new jeans and pink shirt Ben got her. She couldn’t wait to see him again. 

As soon as she walked out of her room, she smelled the coffee and baked cinnamon rolls, practically running into the kitchen she was met with a sight of Ben dressed ready for work and feeding what appeared to be a very happy cat munching on ham. Rey blushed not knowing how to act or what to say, a lot has happened in a day and she appreciated all that Ben did for her , and how he opened to her. She recognized her feelings for him probably are one sided, she felt like a fangirl, but they were real, and she understood the moment he took her and in his. 

“good morning sunshine, how did you sleep ? Ben asked handing her a cup of coffee  
Sitting at the kitchen island Rey , took Kira in her arms “ thanks to you I slept like a baby, Ben I like to thank you for all you done, I don’t even know what to say or how to thank you properly “ and shyly she looked in his eyes. Ben was mesmerized but the sound of his doorbell brought him back to Earth. 

Rey was wondering who could it be at this hour, it’s not even 7am , and the University doesn’t start until 9am. Panic began to take her over again, she needed to come herself down miraculously the cat purring near her hearth helped. 

Leia was shocked not to say the least when she read Ben’s text. She did not see her son since thanksgiving and now suddenly, he is asking for her to drop by before she heads to the Centre. 

Ben opened the door and hugged his mother, “thank you for coming so soon, mom.” 

“ Oh Ben of course , I will always help you with anything I can, here take this your Nonna made some roasted peppers “ Ben taking the bag from his mother walked her into the kitchen. 

Rey got up as soon as she saw the older woman walk behind Ben “Rey it’s okay please meet my mother Leia “  
Leia could quickly understand why she was needed here , she welcomed Rey with a hug. Looking at Rey and Ben Leia could see the sparks , and she was determined to start a fire that would hopefully soon bring her grandchildren, Ben is very conservative for him to actually bring her in to his home, there had to be a reason and Ben was just like his father, had no plan, just acting on instinct and judging by the nervousness in these two their natural instincts of attraction was at height. 

As they had breakfast together, Ben explained to Leia that Rey needed help. He also helped Rey figure her class schedule since Rey was keen on keeping her job at Maz’s bakery Ben suggested for her to transfer to the afternoon class with Professor Skywalker. This way she had more time to do her schoolwork. Rey just sat there , not knowing what to say to Ben when he suggested to change classes, but as he explained it made since to her and that feeling of abandonment quickly disappeared when Leia told Ben , Rey should live with him until the semester is over. Leia told Rey about the Youth Help Centre and made an appointment for Rey to meet with Mrs. Amyliny Holdo who would assist with consoling and applying for various bursaries the university had to offer. Relived Rey thanked Leia and Ben, she called Maz to let her know she would be reducing her hours to weekends.  
Leia walked with Ben to the study , as they needed to discuss some other matters , 

“ Ben , Rey is a lovely woman I can see why you offered to help her, but since she is technically still your student until Luke files his papers be careful with her” Ben not needing her to further explain the situation takes a seat beside his mom “ nothing happened mom , you know I am not a monster I could never take advantage on anyone in this situation , I realized that she needs help mom I think she has anxiety disorder, and Rose maybe able to help her. I don’t want to push her to seek help but maybe you can “ Leia smiled thinking he looks like Han, clearly smitten by the girl but too afraid to admit. Ben and Rey have the same fears and Leia will do everything to help, she should have seen how Ben struggled years ago and now it is her chance to prove herself as mother. 

“ Darling leave it to me, I will speak to Rey when she comes to see Holdo, for now just take care of her she needs you. I will give Luke the heads up “ 

When Leia left , Ben cleaned up the kitchen and gave an extra set of keys to Rey. He showed her around the house , making sure she was comfortable they would go shopping for her room after school. When Ben dropped her off at the main entrance of the University, he gave her his credit card and agreed to meet her at the parking lot after she finished her classes. “ Rey please be careful if you need anything please buy it , I will be in my office for most of the day ” before letting go of her hands he kissed them 

“ Rey don’t be afraid I feel it too” 

Stepping out of his car Rey nodded and reluctantly walked away. Counting down the minutes until they go home, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the Kudos ! This is my first fanfic , I was scared to upload. I am happy to see people have actually read my work. Please feel free to leave me comments as this is a learning curve for me. I posted two chapters today as they are short. More to come over the weekend.  
> PS: Ben is smoking cigarettes not drugs. Nonna is grandmother in Italian.


	4. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey feeling sorry for him, moving even closer slowly ran her fingers down his face, neck and shoulder, Ben felt her lips on his.  
> Rey didn’t even realize what she had initiated, until she felt Ben kissing her back, his lips so soft against her lightly bruising her lips with his , it felt amazing. She felt his arms around her waist holding her firm but soothing. And he smiled, he looked so magnificent.

Rey was walking down the hall to the admissions office, to drop off the class transfer request, she was delighted , this light warm feeling inside her hearth made her want to take on the whole world. I will be happy she told herself, Ben has been so nice to me oh he is such a gentleman. 

Flushed Rey could not envision a better man than Ben, he was her prince charming, and she swore she will do everything right to keep him. Even if it takes all her will power to fight the panic attacks she was used to having. Her foster parents always told her she was useless and how she will be single forever as who would want to deal with someone like her. Somehow, she knew Ben would come to like her , and she had a feeling he already has.

Completing the paperwork was easy, and Rey made her way to the cafeteria for lunch , she did not have too much money but did not want to use Ben’s credit card right away still feeling a bit shy about it, she purchased a cup of green tea and sat down at the corner near the window, she needed to finish her assignments. She looked around to see if any of her classmates are here, a few of them were however they never spoken to her and she was too shy to go up to them. Rey realized the only person she knows at the university is Ben. 

Luke Skywalker was always terrified of his twin sister, Leia used to bully the hell out of him and Han, when Leia was 17 years old she blamed Luke for getting her high when their father found her smoking in the basement , fully knowing that their father would send him to boarding school , but never the less the princess acted like Luke was her servant always getting her out of trouble and taking the blame for her. When Han and Leia eloped against Padme’s wishes , Luke was the one who had to tell their parents , oh and don’t forget the time when Leia left little Ben at the shopping mall and Luke was accused by Han for being a bad uncle, and now she was coming over to his office. For a moment he was thinking about climbing out his window and run. Whatever Leia wanted, Luke was sure will cause him problems or take up more of his free time. The last time Leia came to see him at his office, Luke ended up volunteering for a charity gala Leia organized for the underprivileged teens. Sure, Luke has no problems of donating money, but being stuck in room full of rich, self centered snobs is not his ideal night out. 

“ Leia , so nice to see you, how have you been “ said Luke pulling a chair out for Leia to sit.  
“ I need your help Luke, Ben needs your help” Luke decided he better sit down for this one,

“ One of Ben’s student needs to transfer to your class ; she is homeless, and Ben offered to help her out . Luke, I think Ben likes this woman and I want grandchildren so make it happen! “ as she said it, she crossed her arms and looked in his eyes. 

Of Course, Leia wanted grand babies, she tried to set up Ben on dates before, but they all ended in disaster.  
“ Leia , a student transfer is a straightforward request , and Ben has already sent me the document. You don’t need to worry so much; students transfer all the time. Luke laughed , I can’t force Ben to get married , but I can tell you that if he does have a romantic relationship with a student who is not taking his class , there will be no consequences to his career . Our university ‘s principles are not from the 19th century . “ Leia clearly more relaxed , took her flask out of her purse and offered a sip to Luke , who of course declined. Enjoying the brandy, Leia handed a cheque to Luke.

Luke raised his eyebrows , first she is asking him to make sure her son sleeps with a student , and now she is bribing him. He should have taken a sip of that liquor.  
“ oh, don’t give me that look your old fool, it’s for Rey’s tuitions” with that Leia stormed out of his office like a true Queen. Luke left baffled ; he really needs to have a conversation with Ben. 

Ben was daydreaming in his office legs crossed up on his desk leaned back in his chair comfortably ,the only class he was teaching this semester was the VC 1003 , and he hasn’t progressed with his research on the curvature of the universe, so he might as well think of something enjoyable like Rey, and the way Rey eats her food. Ben is wondering if she would be making those cute little moans when he eats... and that is when Luke barged in his office making Ben literally fall out of his chair.  
“ OH “ Ben gasped standing up wondering what he has done in his previous life to deserve this. 

“ Oh, good you are not busy , listen kid your mom is on you like a hawk , she dropped off a $25,000 cheque for your girlfriend’s tuition at my office earlier this morning. Do what you must but please keep her away from me” Ben was lost, looking to properly articulate his response , when his uncle left as fast as he appeared. Ben had a bad feeling about this. 

Finally, 5PM Ben could hardly wait to see Rey again, when he walked up to his car, he saw Rey waiting for him already, “ hey long time no see , Rey turned around and smiled at him.  
“ So, I was thinking we should go straight to the Mall , and grab dinner after” said Ben taking her enormous school bag from her and putting it into the trunk , luckily, he drove his SUV today.

“ Sounds good to me , Ben I missed you today “ Rey looked away as she admitted . 

Ben leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. “ I missed you too” 

Rey loved the way Ben was driving , so smooth so elegantly and fast . Rey always wanted to learn how to drive a car , she kept looking at Ben, and Ben kept looking at her. She giggled when he caught her eyes and he placed her hand on the gearstick , shifting the gears together , “ Ben your hands are so big compered to mine , you warm me up” and now it was his time to giggle. “ which store did you want to go first ? I will park near the main entrance “ Rey didn’t even know what she needed, she never owned much. “ I think maybe the bookstore if that’s okay with you” Ben nodded and parked the car. 

“ comics books ?” Rey said looking at Ben’s happy face as he showed her his favourite comics.  
“ I like fiction and science fiction , when I was younger me and my father would read them together , of course my mom knew nothing about them. She would have been mortified to find out I read anything else than school literature” Ben suddenly recollect all the fun he used to have with his father and wetness gathered in his eyes as he looked away. Rey held his hand as they walked. “ I like comics too , but my favourites are the ones from Japan, maybe we can read some together tonight”  
“ that sounds like a plan to me sweetheart” Ben paid for the books and comics they selected. 

Rey was in heaven , holding Ben’s hand he was calling her sweetheart. Could it get better then this, she was wondering.  
“ Rey we should get some caramel popcorn , this place is famous for it”  
“ Ben Solo you just read my mined” she almost yelled , Ben could not resist any longer hugged her and lead her to the food court.  
After a quick bite, Ben told Rey she should go buy herself some new outfits , and he would check the furniture store for a new laptop and desk as she would need a study area in her bedroom. 

Rey feeling glad for Ben to suggest going to the boutique by herself when she saw the lingerie section.  
She picked out some matching sets, nothing too sexy nonetheless still stylish , she found a comfortable PJ set and the most beautiful jeans with matching pullovers. It was November in Canada, so Rey decided to buy warmer clothes. 

They met by the car in the parking lot and once again Ben was glad to drive the SUV today as the trunk was full. Rey kept telling him to stop spending money on her and he kept telling her he wants to and told her she deserved it. The drive home was longer, and Rey was feeling exhausted. By the time Ben pulled the car in the garage she had fallen asleep.  
Gently he carried her into the house and placed her on the couch. Ben felt lucky to have Rey in his arms, she understood him, she was honest and innocent. She deserved the world and he would give her everything she needed. Kira jumped on Ben and decided it time to make dinner as both princesses will be soon hungry. 

Rey woke up to Kira clawing at her side, Rey know the cat was just playing but man she had some killer claws. Rey noticed Ben had already set the table for dinner and put all her shopping bags in her room, she walked towards the sliding door to see Ben sitting on the steps of his deck smoking. She did not want to bother him as he looked deep in thought, she decided to take a shower. 

Ben was adding the pasta to the boiling water when Rey came into the kitchen. “ are you feeling better ? I didn’t want to wake you, “  
“ Thank you Ben, I feel reenergized I get tired when I am around a lot of people and the Mall was sure crowded today” she smiled and closed the distance between them , “ what are you making ? it smells delish “ Ben picked up the wooden spoon and gave her a taste of the marinara sauce he made from scratch. “ oh my god Ben!” Rey almost swallow the spoon licking her lips. Ben had to turn away as he had the urge to pick her up and take her on the countertop. Looking at her licking her lips was turning him and enough , but when she said his name in that tone , he almost saw stars.  
Making himself look busy , he said “ it’s my Nonna’s recipe traditional Italian tomato sauce with home made spaghetti , I hope you like it.”  
” I do! Ben I can eat pasta every day of the week, do you think you can teach me how to cook?”  
“I will be happy to be your teacher “ and both laughed. 

After dinner and of course feeding the Queen of the house, with gourmet cat food. Ben and Rey were sitting on the deck, it was a cold night and Ben had an idea. “Rey would you like to join me in the hot tub?” Rey almost jumping with excitement “ I would love to Ben, I never been in a hot tub before but I always dreamed of trying them, but I don’t have a bathing suite , “ Ben laughed “ Rey don’t be shy you can just wear your underwear , I wont try anything in that nature “ Ben took her hands in his “ I promise to respect you “ Rey unexpectedly feeling a lot warmer just smiled and nodded. 

Ben helped Rey step into the hot tub, she was shy at first but after seeing Ben in shorts too she felt more comfortable.  
Rey was awestruck, by Ben’s god like body. He was beautiful, inside, and out.  
“Ben can I ask how you got your scar “ 

Ben coming closer to Rey, “when I came back from Paris , I had a car accident a transport truck hit us head on, killing my father and leaving me with the awful reminder”  
Rey feeling sorry for him, moving even closer slowly ran her fingers down his face, neck and shoulder, Ben felt her lips on his.  
Rey didn’t even realize what she had initiated, until she felt Ben kissing her back, his lips so soft against her lightly bruising her lips with his , it felt amazing. She felt his arms around her waist holding her firm but soothing. And he smiled, he looked so magnificent.  
Ben never felt like this before , her kiss has awaken every part of him, her lips on his were soft and she tasted divine , her small hands were in his hair and she was straddling him the feel of her warm core brushing against him set fire to his heart. He felt her rock into him, and as the warm water pulsed between them, he needed to feel her more, he needed all of her. 

Rey sensibly placed her hand on his shoulder, he was built like a brick wall solid like David carved out of marble. She let him place kisses down her neck and she did the same, moving against his hardened length, she could feel him needing her , and she wanted to give him everything. 

Ben ‘s hands were everywhere , hearing her moaning with pleasure , he unfastened her bra, let it drop in the water, she felt shy , but the look on his face gave her the reassurance “ you are so beautiful, Rey, you are perfect “ 

He cupped her right breast and took it into his mouth , rousing the other with his free hand, Rey saw stars when she felt his lushes lips on her nipple , “ oh Ben please “ he sucked and kissed switching in between, wanting to hear those sweet sounds again and he worked her up to her pleasure , she began to ride him in the water, with their thin underwear as the only barrier. She could feel her clit rubbing against his core, and she needed more of him . all of him when she heard his deep whimper “ Rey you are so perfect on me , so gorgeous in my lap “ she lost it ,pleasure hitting her at all the right places building deep in her belly she came hard screaming his name. 

Ben felt her wet pussy rubbing on his dick, her rosy nipple in his mouth taking him to the edge , he looked up and saw true pleasure on her face , this pleasure that he is giving her, the moment she trembled with desire, screaming “ oh Ben Oh OH” he came harder he ever had in his life. Holding onto her, kissing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this chapter , but it made sense at the time. Update to come this weekend .  
> Again Thank you! for all the Kudos and for reading my work :)


	5. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey was aching for him, his confession of love and his touches made her feel powerful , happy, and strong. Since the first time she saw Ben she felt a force awakening her deepest desires.

Ben carried Rey to her room, she was exhausted after they made out in the hot tub. Slowly he placed her on the bed, kissing her lips to say good night. 

“ sleep well sweetheart “ 

Ben closed her door and walked into his bedroom right next to hers. Ben had to think.

What just happened between them was wonderful, he never believed in love at first sight , but Ben understood the moment Rey kissed him , he was in love.

“I love her “ Ben felt a sense of relief wash over him as he admitted the truth to himself.

He was in love and he would do everything to make Rey happy, he would be her servant for the rest of his life.  
But he was also afraid , Rey was only 21 , was she too young for him? Would she love him too? They didn’t really know each other that well ,  
“ but I do” Ben saw her in ways no one else had, the fear in her eyes being around too many people , he saw her loneliness and her determination , she was smart , she was strong. 

And she had that look in her eyes that told him, she likes him too. After all she kissed him, she was a willing participant but most of all she was whole-heartedly honest with him in every way. Ben made up his mind , he would have a conversation with Rey tomorrow about “ us , I believe in us” Ben whispered drifting to sleep. 

Rey woke up with the biggest smile on her face, almost shouting “ I love him “ she jumped out of the bed and danced around her room. She thought of last night, the way he made her feel , the way he tasted on her lips , she was dreaming of this since she saw him on that bench , giggling she jumped in the shower. 

She relaxed into the warm water, but every time she touched her skin, she felt his hands on her, such an addictive sensation she could not get enough now she know what it felt like being in his arms. 

Slowly she ran her hands down her body stroking where he did last night, she put her wet fingers on her clit , with circular motions she imagined that his hands would feel her up all the way, her other hand twisted her hard-pink nipple , maybe a bit too hard. But the sensations were worth it. The pressure in her belly started to build and she knew she was near, she removed her hand from her nipple and pushed two fingers in herself rubbing her clit as her life depended on it, the wetness pouring out of her onto her fingers , as she pushed in and out switching hands to rub that juice on her clit , that feeling of need and pleasure combined into wave of desire for him and she had three fingers working every memory of his body pressing onto her, it only took a slap on her clit to make herself shatter . Letting the water run down her body , she decided to clean herself and get ready.

“ no Kira get down from there “ Ben yelled from the kitchen as his cat was about to jump on the TV from the couch. “ here Kira come get your food “ the tabby ran faster than his Corvette as soon as he opened the can of cat food. “ good , now we need to make breakfast for Rey , you be good today” the cat didn’t even acknowledge him. 

How typical smiling he cracked the eggs into a bowl and started whisking , Ben slept so peaceful last night , but woke up hard , awfully hard. He went for a run as he did every morning , usually working out would help the stress but he also constantly imagined tasting every part of her , Rey would be the death of him.

He didn’t even hear her come into the kitchen , as he turned around to reach for the black pepper, she jumped in his arms kissing him .  
“ good morning to you too” Ben said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up spinning her around in one quick motion.  
Rey was mesmerized by his strength , running her hands down his muscular arms “ Ben you are so strong, I want to be close to you like this all the time, I feel safe when you hold me”  
He held her closer and placed small kisses on top of her head. “ Rey let’s have breakfast and we should talk about us” He kissed her urgently and she nibbled on his lower lip, pulling away was difficult but she also wanted to speak to him. 

Rey helped Ben make the omelets and pancakes, she mentally made a note to ask him to teach her how to cook, she really wanted to make him breakfast one day.  
As they finished cleaning up, Ben walked Rey into his study the small office was decorated with modern touches , Rey sat on his lap needing to be close to him.  
Ben snaked one arm around her waist and the other on her thigh , looking in her eyes 

“ Rey , I want you to know that I am falling in love with you, but I have been hurt before, and I … I am not perfect, I have done horrible things in my life that I am not proud of and there are a lot of people who may see me as a monster “ with a sob Ben held her closer , and Rey kissed him drying up his tears. In this moment he felt her love surround him.  
Shuddering Rey looked at him “ Ben, I loved you, I love you and I love you for who you are , I know we just met but I feel like I knew you my whole life , and when you touch me I feel alive , no one ever has made me feel the way you do” Kissing him again , Rey moved her legs on each side of him , she needed to feel him “ Ben , I am not a saint I have done awful things before too , no one is perfect “ Ben kissing down her neck moved his hand under her shirt , stopping just below her breast. Feeling her moving against him , he was lost in her , her hands were in his hair , panting hard. “ Ben I want to be with you I love you , I believe we can” she was cut off by Ben’s urgent kiss , feeling his lips on hers , his tongue move against hers she was set on fire , breaking the kiss for air, Ben smiled “ Rey I believe in us too” 

Rey was aching for him, his confession of love and his touches made her feel powerful , happy, and strong. Since the first time she saw Ben she felt a force awakening her deepest desires. 

She leaned back and in one swift motion she took her shirt off and put his hands on her naked breast.  
“ Rey are you sure you want this? “ Ben warned , “ Yes love please “ Rey whimpered 

Ben was in paradise , Rey loved him, and he loved her . He nearly came when she took her shirt off , her small breast just the perfect shape, just big enough to fit in the palm of his hands. 

“ Sweetheart you are gorgeous, keep your hands behind your back don’t move “ Rey was throbbing by his words , Ben was looking at her for a minute admiring the view , he traced his middle finger from her lips down to her navel , then up again, putting his digit into her mouth. Rey did not need to be told what to do , she started sucking on his finger , keeping her hands behind just as he instructed . Ben's eyes never left hers.

He pushed up , letting her feel how hard he was for her, “ do you feel that baby, that’s what you do to me “ he removed his finger form her mouth and circled her right nipple with his wet finger, he took her left breast and kissed it with hunger , swapping between her breast nibbling on them just a bit then harder , she screamed his name ,with the desire she felt when he bit her “ please Ben I need you” . 

“ I know sweetheart , I got you” Ben grabbed her and lifted her up in a quick motion and placed her on the sofa lying down. When he felt her reaching towards his belt he smirked , “ NO baby keep your hands above your head together , no moving “. Rey was throbbing , pulsing for him, that voice , his authority sent a wave of pleasure deep inside her.  
He stopped to look down at her , so attractive lying down half naked on his sofa , desiring him, he could come just from looking at her like this. He placed his hands on her waist unzipping her jeans “ Rey if you want me to stop just tell me “ 

“ Please Ben , I want you “ almost crying , Rey needed him like she needed air. 

She felt him pull down her jeans , she lifted herself up to allowed the fabric to slide , his warm hands made her shiver , once she was only in her underwear she felt Ben’s kisses from her toes all the way up. 

He kissed her all the way up only stopped at her knees , his hands moving up and down her body, she was meant to be under him, he counited his wet kisses up inside her thighs looking at her face , “ you are so lovely in my arms “ when he reached her core he breathed her sweet sent in, keeping her panties on using only his mouth he kissed her core, and Rey pushed up instinctively needing him more. 

Ben chuckling “ my needy little kitten “ she was wet and he could taste her over her underwear , he undid his belt and shoved his right hand in his boxers stroking himself as he kissed her core, he felt her clit getting hard over the thin fabric , Ben howled , she tasted tangy and sweet and her sent made him mad , he moved his hand faster , syncing the movement with his mouth, his left hand reached her nipple. 

Rey never knew , intimacy could be so good until Ben , she was dripping for him, his mouth was driving her to insanity, and the pulsing in her core sent hot flashes all over her body, and his moans made her blood boil. She was addicted to him, when she saw his hand stroking himself , she nearly lost it. Oh how she wanted to touch him there too.  
“let it go Rey come for me “ his deep husky voice tipped her over the edge and she came hard on his mouth , Ben loved her moans , her taste and her pleasured face woke his inner desires and he came in his hand . Rey could not keep her hands away from him longer she grabbed his face and pulled him into a deep kiss. Ben lifted her into his lap and held her close.

“ Sweetheart we are both going to be late “ Ben chuckled time to get ready .

The drive to the university was relaxing , Ben dropped Rey off at the main entrance , He kissed her before letting her unbuckle her seatbelt,  
“ come by my office at 3 pm, I will drive you to Mrs. Holo for your appointment “  
“Ben, I miss you already”  
“ I miss you more sweetheart”

After a boring chemistry lab, and lunch at Maz’s . Rey was running to her new Vector Calculus class; she didn’t intend to be late from her 1st day at Dr. Skywalker’s class but Maz just kept chatting and Rey didn’t want to be rude . Rey made it just in time, firstly she noticed that the classroom was full, more students took his class then Ben’s , the secondly the happy faces around her. She felt bad for Ben, he is an exceptionally talented professor , he may be strict, but he is incredibly good at teaching. Rey suddenly understood what Ben meant by “ monster “ he was misunderstood by everyone around him. 

Rey set her new Dior laptop bag Ben gave her yesterday by her chair and took out her notebook, the girl sitting next to her smiled at Rey, feeling still shy around others Rey was not used to making friends , but she also wanted to improve her life so she decided to introduce herself “ Hey I’m Rey is it okay if I sit here ? “  
“ Sure , my name is Bazinne by the way I love your bag, where did you get it?”  
“ Thank you, it’s a gift “ Rey said smiling , this is the first time another girl was complimenting her stuff, she was used to being bullied at school for not owning anything nice or fancy ,

When Dr. Skywalker walked into the lecture room, Rey almost laughed he looked like a hippie , long gray beard and he was wearing a beige suite from the 60’s. As the lecture went on Rey had to admit , he was a nice teacher, maybe not as good as Ben but funny and he talked a lot , by the end Rey knew more about the history of the university then the actual chapter they were reviewing. 

“ hey Rey , there is a party this weekend at Finn’s , are you coming ?” Rey shocked by Bazinne’s question “ just faked a smile she needed to come up with something “ oh can’t going out of town” 

Okay maybe that was a bit extreme Rey held her breath , “ Oh I get it Bazinne winked at her see you next week “  
“ you too” walking down the stairs Rey quietly cursed at herself for lying to Bazinne,

Luke was gathering his papers when , his new student walked up to him, he figured this must be Ben’s girlfriend .  
Rey desperately wanted to say thank you for letting her switch classes , “ Professor , I just wanted to thank you for your help”  
“ You must be Rey, the girl I heard so much about, let me tell you kid, my sister already loves you” 

Rey not sure by what he means , just nodded . 

“ you know Rey I am happy that Ben finally found someone , but just because he is my only nephew don’t expect any special treatment, you need to improve on your grades , kid I would suggest you get Ben to help you” and he left with his stack of papers . 

Nephew? Oh now I understand why Leia kept saying Zio , when they had breakfast together the other day. Rey looking at her watch hurried to Ben’s office , yearning to kiss him all day. 

Rey, was just about to knock on the door when she heard Ben’s deep voice , he sounded angry. She never hear him speak with such a harsh tone before, she didn’t hear anyone else in the room, he must be on the phone, Rey didn’t want to linger in front of the door so she stood back , she desperately wanted to know what is going on with Ben, she wondered maybe she got him in trouble ? No Leia and Ben said that would not happen if she switched classes, without realizing she had moved back closer to the door, she could hear Ben clear “ NO , NO Hux , you can’t do that to me, I have given the university everything I had , this is not fair “ 

Rey felt Ben was hurting , she didn’t know how but she felt her heartache radiating for him in that moment , he sounded broken. 

She opened the door and rushed in, Ben turned to her direction shocked , within seconds Rey had her arms around his chest hugging him tightly. She could hear his hearth beat fast ; he was shaking . 

Ben ended the call and gently placed both of his hands on her waist , kissing her deeply. Rey felt Ben relax, and when she looked up at his face, she saw his wet eyes, and he whispered, “ thank you” .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone & thank you!!!!!  
> I am working on character development so the next chapter may be uploaded mid week. Originally I wasn't going to write smut but it happened , I think when two people are in love, especially in the first stages of their relationship physical attraction over takes logic. 
> 
> Zio is uncle in Italian. Since Naboo was mostly filmed in Italy , I think of Padme as Italian.


	6. Let the past die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy was not surprised to see that Rey and Ben shared the same qualities , and Leia had been right to say that these two were in love, Amy has been helping Ben since the accident and she never seen him smile or being so compassionate towards someone else . She could also see Rey was getting overwhelmed , sure this is a new place and a lot of new information for her to process. Instead of the usual techniques , Amy decided to approach a couple therapy method. She had a feeling these two were going to open to each other easier, Rey needed to let her past out and Ben still needed to work on his anger and trust issues.

Ben didn’t know how long they were holding each other, he felt the whole world disappear around him at that moment it was Rey, only Rey he felt . All his anger , his pain and his fears faded the moment she hugged him, she was his guardian angel his saviour. 

Rey felt Ben’s hands leave hers , she looked up in his deep brown eyes she saw Ben again, her Ben.   
Rey realized that Ben had the same panic attack she was used to having, they were the same , they shared the same soul, and the same fears, but together they could over come all the suffering, yes she will fight for him and he will fight for her. 

“ Rey, we will be late from your appointment with Holdo , here take the keys and wait for me in the car, I will be there in a few minutes , I have to send an email to the Dean “   
“ Ben I love you, please be okay” 

“ I know sweetheart “ He kissed her deeply and walked her to the door , Rey reluctantly left, knowing that he will explain it all to her later she could sense it. 

Ben exhaled , Dr. Snoke the new Dean was going to cut his funding for his research, Ben worked so hard, he devoted all his time on his theory when he decided to become a Theoretical Physicist he did so to understand the way the universe works , cosmology may not be the most profitable branch to the university ,nevertheless he believed in what he was doing but the Dean saw his project as unnecessary to the department. Snoke asked Ben to work on the superconductivity project , as that would bring money to the University , But Ben had doubts about Snoke’s intensions , he wanted money and power. Ben was not going to go down without a fight. So he sent his email to ask for a department meeting, even know Hux was a pain most of the time , Ben trusted him. 

Mrs. Amyliny Holdo’s office was nice , and Rey had been scared to meet with a professional , but Amyliny ‘s smile made her feel comfortable.   
“ You must be Rey, I can see why Leia has you in such high regard, it is nice to meet you” Ben’s face turned red at the mention of his mother, he just nodded , when Holdo winked at him. 

“ Nice to meet you too Mrs Holdo “ 

“ oh please call me Amy, I am not that old “ Rey sat down in the comfortable chair beside Ben. 

“ Rey, thank you again for coming , let me tell you about our Centre first ; our center is a non-profit organization , we have been helping people with various difficulties in life, one of the key services we provide is help with job search and housing . As Leia may have also told you we are here to provide counselling sometimes it helps to speak to someone and let it all go , holding in can cause more stress and if we feel that someone also needs medical treatment we have a confidential team of qualified doctors to refer to” Amy smiled and gave Rey a portfolio full of papers , 

“ When you get home , please review the information sheets I prepared for you, my cell phone number is on my card , Rey you can call me anytime “   
Amy was not surprised to see that Rey and Ben shared the same qualities , and Leia had been right to say that these two were in love, Amy has been helping Ben since the accident and she never seen him smile or being so compassionate towards someone else . She could also see Rey was getting overwhelmed , sure this is a new place and a lot of new information for her to process. Instead of the usual techniques , Amy decided to approach a couple therapy method. She had a feeling these two were going to open to each other easier, Rey needed to let her past out and Ben still needed to work on his anger and trust issues. 

“ Rey would it be alright with you if Ben stays here with us for our chat ?” Amy asked handing her a glass of water.   
Rey felt Bens hand hold hers tighter , she wanted him here she felt safer “ Yes , I like that “  
“ So , lets begin I will ask both of you a few questions and please feel free to let me know if it becomes too much” Amy took a seat and looked at Ben,  
“ Ben would you like to tell Rey , what has you coming to us ? You can take some time or if you don’t feel comfortable you can just tell Rey a recent good memory”   
Ben shifted in his seat, a bit taken aback by Holdo’s approach , however he liked the fact that he would be sharing his feelings with Rey, he would rather speak to Rey , than Holdo anyways. And he did want to give Rey everything, share all his past and future. Turning to Rey Ben smiled at her , and he could see she was ready for him   
“ Rey, I told you what happened to my father, shortly after I came back from Paris when I was 18 , I applied to the University for my undergrad , and my father was teaching there at the time, I was hesitant to reach out to my family so I watch them from far , I lived with my friend Hux, and he was dating my adopted sister Rose , who you met at the hospital. Rose and Hux were high school sweethearts , total opposites , always fighting and making up Ben chuckled at the memory of them. I just got my first award from the Math Department and my father came to the ceremony, I wasn’t expecting him, but Hux have told him , breathing faster now Ben closed his eyes , He told me they missed me , and asked me to move back home, I got angry and I panicked that was my first real panic attack , exhaling hard Ben opened his eyes , my … my father decided to drive me to the hospital and on our way there ..we… Rey jumped in Ben’s arms . holding him like a baby close to her, looking at her he continued , 

for a long time I kept thinking it was all my fault, I couldn’t function , I had these fears all my life about abandonment and I felt lonely I was afraid no one would love me , and when I lost him the depression took over, I got in fights , got arrested for a DUI. One day I woke up at the hospital with Rose and my mother beside me , they were crying and begging me to stop hurting myself. That’s when I started coming here, taking her hands in his , Rey because of letting my past die, I was able to continue living,   
I admit my relationship with my family is not picture perfect, but it is better …. I learned how to control this dark force inside me, and I trust you can too “ 

Amy gave Ben a glass of water too , “ Thank you Ben , for   
sharing I haven’t seen you so open before, Rey can you please tell us about your past ? 

Rey stayed in Ben’s lap sitting while he was holding her seamed more comfortable and she needed his touch to open , she sought to let it all go just as Ben did, “ I can’t remember much about my childhood, I was 4 , I think when my foster parents took me home, breathing faster she took a moment to collect herself my….my foster mom left because my foster dad drank too much , somehow shortly after she left , I ended up in a hospital the police took me to another home to live with a younger couple , they were nice to me until I was 10 I lived with them” , but Rey started to cry , and Ben held her whispering to her rocking her back and forth gently in his lap , when she relaxed she looked at Ben , they left me at the playground with a bag , I was scared I got lost and Plutt found me , he gave me food and took me to his house. 

He owned a junk yard and his wife was the lunch lady at the elementary school, they became my new foster parents , I would work at t  
he yard with Plutt and help Kathy around the house , they liked the money they got from the government each month for having me there, they were horrible to me , I wasn’t allowed to sleep in the house , only the shed he made me steel from the grocery stores and Kathy used to take me to the casino to distract men while she took their winnings. Rey tightened her ponytail, and took a deep breath , they made me go to a special needs school so that they could collect more money , but the social workers noticed and when I was 19 , they allowed me to take regular courses for university, that’s why I applied as a Mature student at 21 , Ben held her closer to his chest placed small kisses on her forehead.   
The day I got my high school diploma , I left with my bag and some money I took from Kathy’s wallet. 

Fortunately , I got accepted to our University right away, and I met you Ben, Rey could not resist to kiss him longer. Ben kissed her back with passion forgetting where they were.  
Amy was stunned , she expected these two to be open with each other but she was not expecting them to make out , by the looks of it Leia will get her grandkids soon , clearing her throat “ well thank you Rey , for that I think we had enough for today , please come back next Friday too. I would like both of you to start a journal and each night share it with each other, open communication is the key, also since you too are living together I would suggest discussing your short and long term goals “ 

Ben got the message from Holdo, he was going to have the sex talk with Rey and using protection , he didn’t quite figure out how to bring up the topic but thanks to Holdo that problem was solved.  
Rey blushed , at Amy’s comment, she also felt lighter for sharing her past and feelings with Ben, she thanked Amy before they left and promised to call Leia . 

By the time they got home Rey was tired, and Ben felt exhausted as well. After dinner they curled up on the couch with Kira , it did not take long for them to fall asleep. 

Sometime middle of the night , Ben woke up to a sore neck and a cat clawing at his feet, “ ouch Kira NO” the tabby ran fully aware of what she done almost laughing at him . I swear that cat is trying to kill me sometime, looking down at his chest he saw the most amazing sight , Rey sleeping on top of him, so peaceful. He slowly carried her in her room, but when he let her go, she woke up, with sleepy eyes   
“ Please stay with me tonight “ Ben could not oppose her , helped her change into her PJ. He turned off the lights and crawled up beside her in the bed , he spooned her near and whispered good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is getting a bit complicated, Ben and Rey must also face some challenges before their happy ending, so prepare for the next chapter , it may hurt. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and for the Kudos !


	7. Yellow Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben was nervous , this department meeting was imperative and according to Hux , the Math department was cutting funds in favour of the Biology department . His research was almost completed. Ben entered the meeting room with a bad feeling

Ben was nervous , this department meeting was imperative and according to Hux , the Math department was cutting funds in favour of the Biology department . His research was almost completed. Ben entered the meeting room with a bad feeling.  
Dr. Snoke was delighted to see young Solo, he watched his career with great interest the kid was highly intelligent, and Snoke had no doubt Ben would soon surpass his grandfather. Snoke couldn’t help to smile thinking of Anakin, the only graduate student of Dr. Palpatine and Anakin was a true genius , without Anakin there would have been no Manhattan Project. Ben Solo needed a mentor , and Snoke was sure Ben Solo would not refuse his offer, the boy needed to see the true nature of the department and once he had Snoke knew he would turn.   
“ Dr.Solo , please have a seat “ Snoke said looking at Ben, and motioned for Hux to begin the meeting. 

“ Dr. Solo , thank you for sending us your research paper draft , the department is happy to see the improvements in your project and we were pleased to hear about the collaboration you initiated with Coruscant Space Corporation” Hux said looking at Ben, truth to be told Hux would rather not be involved in Solo’s hearing, but Rose would have killed him otherwise . Even know Rose and Ben hardly communicate , Rose cared about her big brother , Hux also knew from working with Snoke that Ben’s project will be terminated.   
“ Dr.Solo, please begin with your theory we would like to hear the mathematical proof “ said Dr. Ackbar   
Ben felt positive about his theory, he had the passion and the confidence that his findings will be proven by the new telescope Coruscant Space Corporation launched in orbit a year ago, so he turned on the projector and began his fight.   
Two hours later , Ben could tell Snoke was impressed, not only his mathematical approach used new techniques, but he also was able to write a computer program to analyze the large data gathered by the telescope. Sure, there were unsolved parameters , and new questions that arise as always when it came to cosmology, but Ben felt he was getting closer.   
Hux knew that Solo had it in him, what Solo just demonstrated was ground-breaking, compared to other universities, not even Skywalker could do this , Solo’s unique intelligence and the way he articulated his presentation left him speechless, the brute had a beautiful mind.   
“ Dr. Solo, what is the cost project to complete your project” asked Dr. Ackbar not even looking at Ben, 

“ with the help of my graduate students , and the Coruscant Space Corporation’s discount on the equipment , I estimated a cost of $250,000.” Ben said feeling like he suddenly was on trial for murder.   
Dr. Ackbar shuffled his papers, the cost was higher than other projects, and sure Dr.Solo was on the right track , other projects in the Biology department needed more funding .   
“ We will consider your project next week, thank you for your time Dr. Solo” said Dr. Ackbar and all the other professors left the room including Snoke.   
Ben kept his poker face on until only Hux remained, Ben felt like he was just stabbed , he could not believe this is happening to him, how can you be a professor and not work on your research , this was ridiculous. He felt Hux squeeze his shoulder , “ let’s go get a drink”   
The bar was full, as always and Ben had been so angry if it wasn’t for Hux , he would have broken something in that meeting room, “ look Solo, I get that your upset, but there is another option “ said Hux , handing Ben his whisky,   
“ I am listening “ said Ben lighting his cigarette,   
“ you know that the university has been cutting back, until they can find new resources, but the University of Naboo has been looking for a research professor to collaborate , Solo you are the best in the field , you should consider it “   
Ben carefully absorbed Hux’s recommendation, collaborating is not what he ever considered, giving away your right to publish your research under your name was far from his goals. Ben knew Hux was trying to help. Hux may come off as an arrogant or self-centred , but he was a nice guy, and Ben could not ask for a better friend, however Ben wanted to fight , he was hurt today, he felt like everything he worked for vanished into thin air. 

Rey was pacing the kitchen, she was worried for Ben, lately all he did was work , Ben barely got any sleep but Rey understood this was very important to him, when Ben texted her that he was going to get a drink with Hux , she felt a bit sad she would liked if he came home , she had a feeling the meeting was unsuccessful, it was almost 1 am , and Ben didn’t call, Rey didn’t know Hux’s number, and she was beginning to worry , when she heard a car drive up, she ran outside Ben was drunk , very drunk.  
“ You must be Rey, “ Hux said helping Ben inside .   
“ Hi, you must be Hux?, thank you for bringing him home “ Rey took Ben’s hand and guided him to the sofa,   
“ Sorry to meet you under such circumstances , I will leave the beast with you “ Hux left Rey the keys to Ben’s car , which was parked at the university , and left to face an equally angry Rose. 

Rey never seen Ben drunk before, she truly didn’t know what to do, she moistened a towel and wiped his face, “ oh Ben what happened to you?” he leaned into her touch   
“ I…I hate them “ Ben whispered sobbing “ they can’t do this to me Rey, it’s not fair”   
“ Ben , I am so sorry” she held him in her arms, until he fell a sleep , she covered him with a blanket. Feeling guilty for not taking him to his bedroom she tried to make it more comfortable for him, she sat on the floor beside his legs , She needed to help him somehow since he helped her so much. Seeing him so hurt was hurting her too. 

Rey awoke early, she decided to help around the house more so that Ben would have more time for his work, she fed Kira , and made a simple breakfast she learned from Ben.   
Ben woke up to a killer headache , “HUX you son of B-“ he looked up paralyzed by the sight of Rey in the kitchen the warm sunlight glowing around her figure like she was an angel coming from heaven.   
“ Rey , sweetheart I am sorry about last night” Ben took her small hands in his and kissed them.   
“ Ben, I love you , you deserve so much more, and I will help you, I don’t want to see you so sad “ she kissed him with passion,“ I will make you an espresso “ 

They had a quiet breakfast, Rey wanted to ask for details of the meeting, but Ben’s sad expression said it all, so instead of interrogating him , she just changed the subject “ your mother invited us for Christmas dinner, “ as she expected Ben didn’t look too enthusiastic,   
“ not sure if that’s a good Idea , you put my family into one room and all hell will break loose “ Ben said with a serious expression,   
“ But Ben, we need to try to fix your relationship with your family, just like Holdo said , I know you also want to , I read your journal …. Please ,,,please “ Rey begged him   
“ fine you sneaky little minx” Ben grabbed her by the waist and lifted her on the countertop, kissing her lips and neck with such desire it will sure to leave marks, something inside him wanted to mark her so that the whole world knew she was his,  
“ Ben ,,,please … oh … we need to get ready, we will be la…late, I need to take a sho…shower “ Rey felt his hand slide under her nightgown , and she wrapped her legs around his waist,   
“ no, just a few minutes Rey, please “ He needed her so bad , her touch , her taste ,he wanted all of her.   
“ baby , hold on to me” he carried her to the shower, “ we can take it together to save time “ he smirked and Rey loved the idea,   
Ben turned on the water , the hot steam clouded the shower , he removed her nighty and underwear slowly, kissing her body as the fabric dropped to the floor. She did the same , “ Ben you are so hot “ she loved seeing him naked , she longed for the day when he finally takes her , but they wanted to wait until the doctors appointment so she could go on the pill.   
“ sweetheart you are gorgeous , now get in the shower “ they washed each other , Ben took extra care to wash her hair and massaged her scalp. When his hands reached her bottom, he could not resist the urge , he dropped to his knees and put one hand on her stomach holding her close to the shower wall, he grabbed her right leg and flung it over his shoulder holding it with this other hand.   
She was so soft against his mouth, he could feel her trembling with need, “ you are so perfect , so sweet” she moaned when he licked between her folds, her sugary aroma was maddening him, he licked faster sucking on her clit and he felt her throbbing in his mouth, he added one finger slowly “ fuck Rey you are so tight, you are going to be so perfect on my cock “ he nearly came from the sensation her warmth , she was close he felt her clit harden in his mouth and he sucked harder, adding a second finger gradually , “ come on baby ride my mouth and my hand “ so she did , and he felt every pulse and every moan sent him closer too.   
This was astonishing, Rey felt so full , his fingers reached deeper and his mouth felt so heavenly against her , he made her feel so good, looking at him on his knees almost made her come, and when he started sucking her clit harder and impelling his fingers in and out she could not control it longer, she felt a warm sensation building , spreading over her body, at this moment it was only Ben and her , her body engulfed in fire then ice, she came screaming his name .   
He stood up to kisser deeply, pressing her to the wall, oh how he wished to take her right now,   
She broke the kiss and slid down between his legs, “ Rey you don’t ha…” he was cut off when her lips warped around his length , so so warm , soft and tight , his voice was deeper he ever heard himself “ good girl “ and he grabbed her hair , deliberately pushing deeper just a bit,   
He was so big, in her mouth , she fantasised about this so many times, it felt so natural to take him deeper , his low voice sent sparks all over her body, and she suddenly needed him deeper in her throat , she felt his hand in her hair , she looked up and saw his dark eyes , this desired he felt for her made her feel alive. And she took him all the way to the shaft , blinking the tears away she reached down her body with one hand with the need suddenly driving her to insanity.   
Ben felt her push forward and he saw stars , she deep throated him like no one else before, “ FUCK, you are so good baby keep doing that “ the sight of her pleasuring herself took him over the edge and he pressed into her mouth harder grabbing her hair pulling , he lost it , the feeling was too much he came down her throat, blaring her name.   
Rey came on her hand when she felt the warm liquid in her mouth flowing down her throat, she wished they could do this all day long, Ben was making her wild and she loved to see the pleasure on his face , the pleasure that she was giving him.   
*******  
As days went by they fell into a rhythm, Rey would do the cleaning and Ben would do the cooking as Rey loved Ben’s cooking, Ben focused on his paper and Rey quit her job at Maz’s , she needed to bring up her average and the her finals were approaching , she met with Holdo every Friday, and the journals they kept helped with understanding each other’s struggles . Ben helped Rey with her physics and math tutoring her at nights.   
“ Ben I called your mother today to thank her for paying my tuition, she didn’t need to , I feel bad “   
“ Rey by now you should know my mother does what she wants , the world can’t stop her “ Ben chuckled handing Rey an envelop, “ what’s this “ she asked opening the letter .   
“ it’s a joint account I set up for you, sweetheart, this way if you need anything you can use your own card , Rey what’s mine is yours “ he took her small hands in his and kissed them, “ oh Ben you shouldn’t this is all too much , I can’t “ he stopped her with a kiss, “ you will , you will “   
“ Tomorrow , I will take you to the doctor and after that we can practice you need to learn how to drive”   
Rey had her license but never drove since she got it, Plutt never let her use his car, the driver’s license was just so that Rey could move the junk cars around the lot .   
“ Ben, thank you “ she kissed him softly, “ I know sweetheart , now lets go to sleep tomorrow we both have a long day”

Rey was relieved after her last exam ended for the semester , she felt confident she did good. She was also looking forward to spending the holidays with Ben, two weeks all to themselves , she wondered how his second meeting went today , Dr. Snoke had called him with an apparent solution, Rey never saw the Dean but heard from Bazinne that the old man was scary and snapped at students all the time.   
When Rey walked up to Ben’s office , she heard him speaking and this was Ben’s angry voice, then she heard the Dean, and she decided it was better if she came back a bit later. 

“ What can you give me ?” Ben asked as Snoke took a seat ,   
“ my child , I am sure by now you realized that the university doesn’t care about you , but I see your potential , you can achieve your goals and finish your research at the same time by working on the superconductivity project , at the Tokyo university” he handed Ben a folder.   
“ I am not going anywhere “ Ben hissed at Snoke   
“ your anger makes you powerful young Solo, I suggest you use it “ Snoke left smirking .   
Ben was furious , the department denied his motion and Snoke is suggesting he moves across the planet   
He needed to center himself , he didn’t want Rey worry, he didn’t want to let her down , he took a deep breath and locked the folder in his desk, after the holidays he will call Naboo. 

Rey saw Snoke exit Ben’s office from the stairs , hiding like a criminal, Bazinne was right the Dean looked like a nightmare .   
“ Rey I will be around the corner, just text me when your appointment is done”   
Ben ordered the ring the day Rey kissed him, he felt crazy for planning to propose to her on Christmas eve , he was too much in love with her to wait. I love her so much , he could cry overwhelmed by the emotion , Kenobi’s store was just a block away from the doctors office , ring was just like Rey, brilliant “ my son this is a yellow diamond, princess cut just like you asked for” said the old man handing the ring to Ben, “ thank you Sir , this is just like her , perfect “   
Rey was so embarrassed to be examined by Dr Kalonia, when the doctor explained how to start the pills , Rey almost fainted. “ Rey , it’s okay smiled the doctor, I see a lot of young women in my office , it is completely acceptable to feel shy” “ here is your prescription , and remember there is always a chance so be careful”   
Rey nodded thanked the doctor and bolted out as fast as she could. 

“ Ben are you sure , I haven’t driven in years “ Rey asked gripping at the wheel , sitting on Ben’s lap on the driver seat of the SUV,   
“ Relax , you will be okay, I am here with you “ she felt his arms hold her , and it made her feel safe , they drove around the empty parking lot a few times, “ now I will sit on the passenger seat and you will drive us home”   
She was nervous at first , but with Ben beside her , she quickly learned and it felt good, to drive, she enjoyed the feel of the car when she hit the gas , Ben was laughing , “ I knew you will be a good driver , you’re a natural” 

******  
Watching tv with Ben was so relaxing, it’s been weeks since they actually relaxed instead of studying , or Ben working on his paper. Kira was sleeping beside them , purring .   
“ Ben is it okay if I go shopping with Bazinne tomorrow , I would like to bring something for your mom and Rose. “   
“ Sure, sweetheart , I am glad you found a friend” Ben kissed her “ we should go to sleep he have to wake up early tomorrow “   
Rey sat up “ Why “ Ben smiled “ it’s a surprise “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my work, and the Kudos, I am so happy !   
> I had to break up the chapter because it was too long, so the heartbreak will have to wait.


	8. Alderan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner , Ben helped Rey pack and loaded the SUV, so that they can leave early in the morning. The drive to Alderan will be long , and he still had a bad feeling about spending Christmas with his family, he tried on thanksgiving, but that ended in him leaving a gift by the door and running off as soon as he saw his mother and Rose setting the table. The memory of his father was haunting him every time he came close to his mom and Rose.

Rey woke up to Ben kissing her , they slept in the same bed most nights , and for the first time in her life Rey could hardly wait for her period so she could start taking the pills.   
“ morning sunshine “ Ben kissed her neck   
A loud bang startled Rey, “ it’s okay babe “ your gift has arrived early   
“ Ben what did you do ?” Rey asked suspiciously   
When she opened the blinds to look outside, she saw a tow truck unloading a white Mercedes Benz Sedan with a big ribbon . She had to sit down, “ oh Ben you got me a new car ?”   
“ yes babe , I know you always wanted a C300 “ Rey jumped in Bens arms kissing him. “ thank you , thank you !”   
“ But Ben this is too much ! “ Ben helped her dress , so that they can go outside ,   
“ Rey you deserve more , and I will give you everything you need , I love you “   
“ I love you too Ben”   
Rey took her new car around the block with Ben beside her, she got used to the car in seconds ,   
“ Rey you are a good driver , Ben praised he was proud of her for learning so quickly, she excelled in everything, and Ben wondered if she shared his feelings about starting a family. Sure he would wait for her to graduate , Rey hasn’t decided what she will be majoring in, but Ben had a feeling she would choose to teach, she expressed her interest in teaching science in high school and he would help her.   
When she pulled into the garage , Ben grabbed her immediately to kiss her , and Rey swore she was still dreaming , she had put aside her last pay cheque from Maz to buy him a Christmas gift, she hoped Bazinne would be able to help her figure out what to get him. 

“ I wish we could just stay home everyday “ She said handing Ben his coffee, “ I hate how we have to rush out every morning , “ Ben smiled , he shared the same feelings for mornings, he would prefer to stay in bed with her all day.   
“ Sweetheart , I may not be home by the time you come back from shopping , I have to drop off Kira at the cat hotel, then pick up a few things for our trip to my mother’s cottage in Alderan”   
“ poor Kira , Ben are you sure we can’t take her with us ? ,” Rey asked holding Kira close, she would miss the little devil.   
“ Don’t worry she will be fine , they spoil her , and she gets to play with other cats, “ Ben laughed. Ben tried to take Kira to a conference trip before , and it ended in Ben getting stitches Kira hates the car ride and after being stuck in a car for four hours with a cat that was trying to assassinate him, he learned not to make the same mistake again, no matter how much he would miss the princess. 

Rey pulled up to Bazinne’s house , Bazinne lived near the university ,she rented the house with 3 other girls , the house was nice and Rey wondered what it felt like living with friends , going out having fun, of course Rey would never leave Ben, but some part of her was sad that she didn’t have a normal life and would miss so much, but then again she never felt like her age , she had to mature early to survive.   
“ wow girl nice ride “ Baznnie said looking at Rey’s new car,   
“ thanks Baz, it’s my Christmas gift from Ben, “ Rey laughed   
“ lucky you, my boyfriends never got me anything “ Bazinne laughed hugging Rey,   
“ so honey where did you want to start, I know a few good boutiques downtown” Bazinne showed Rey the MapQuest on her phone ,   
“ that sounds good Baz, I need to buy something for Ben’s mom and sister , and for Ben , well I am not sure what”  
Rey said feeling overwhelmed suddenly  
“Rey don’t worry , I specialize in shopping, just pull into this parking lot , we can walk from here” Bazinne was enthusiastic , it has been a while she got out to shop. Since her stepfather took her credit cards away, for punishment she did not deserve, fortunately Finn helped her find a job at the bookstore and, Baz was ready to invade the stores. She liked Rey , she was shy but honest not like the others , always gossiping and bitching . Baz was tired of being the popular girl , always judged and she had enough of the flyboys , like Poe interested only in sex. When she learned that Rey and Professor Solo lived together , she couldn’t help to be jealous, Dr. Solo was hot and all the other girls dreamt of him but when Rey explained how close the two were she was happy for them. They were meant to be a true love story.   
Rey took Baz’s suggestions on buying matching Gucci scarfs for Rose and Leia , and for Hux she got a funny Garfield mug, Ben told her Hux and Rose had an orange tabby cat . Smiling she picked up an antique power convenor for Dr Skywalker. Rey was happy Baz helped her ; she really had a talent for picking out unique gifts . After they got lunch , Baz suggested to visit an Italian lingerie boutique.  
“ Baz , I am not sure about this, Ben and I haven’t … amm you know “ Rey looked down at her hands, shy about the idea of buying a sexy angel lingerie costume as a gift for Ben.   
“ come on Rey , he will love it, trust me ! besides you look so beautiful in this, look how nice your breast look in the coreset “ Baz walked behind her to adjust the angel wings.  
“ thanks Baz, you know sometimes I wish I looked like you, Rey smiled, Baz was like a Victoria Secret model, long toned legs, and a D cup. Baz could pass for a live Barbie doll.   
“ honey, you need to be confident , look I know it’s your first time , and I am sure Ben is a sex god , but you will feel a LOT better if you get to know your body.” Baz smirked   
Rey relaxed , looking at her reflection she did feel sexy, she untied her ponytail and let her hair loose to fall on her shoulder, she wanted her first time to be perfect, and Baz made sense .   
“ thank you Baz, for everything, “ Rey hugged her , happy to have a friend like Baz. 

The drive back was slow, they got stuck in traffic and both had to pee , bad.   
“ Baz we are closer to Ben’s house , lets take a short cut here “  
“ Oh honey , one more pothole and your car will need deep cleaning, “ Baz said crossing her legs , it was a mistake to drink a root beer float during rush-hour .   
Rey pulled in the driveway and they ran inside, dropping the bags near the front door.   
“ Baz the guest bathroom is to the right down the hall “   
“ I feel a lot better , thanks Rey you can really drive fast “ Baz laughed at their situation,  
“ Thanks , let me show you around” Rey showed her the house and her bedroom, when she got to Kira’s empty cat bed she almost cried ,   
“ this is indeed a nice home Rey, and I am sure you and Ben are happy . I can tell he truly loves you; men are afraid to make long term commitments, Hell my mother didn’t move in with my step father for 4 years. Her expression saddened for a moment, sometimes I wish she didn’t he treats her like shit, he drinks a lot and takes his anger out on her, and my stupid mother lets him”   
“ Baz, I am so sorry” Rey felt her pain, she hugged Baz tight. “ thanks Rey, “ Baz hugged her , Rey smelled like honey, and Baz felt embracing Rey may have been a mistake. 

Rey drove Baz home and stopped in the grocery store, she knew Ben would be a while and she wanted to cook dinner for him. 

When Ben entered the kitchen and saw Rey rolling the pasta dough , he felt like the luckiest man on Earth. She was magnificent , flour all over her hands and face she would be an excellent mother, cooking for their children.  
“ Hey baby, how was your day” Ben asked as he held her by the waist kissing her neck  
“ nice , I had a lot of fun with Baz, how was Kira ?” Rey wiped her hands and added the linguine to the boiling water.   
“ she was angry at first , but when she met another cat and they started to play ,well she completely forgot about me “ Ben smiled.   
“ luck you still love me “ Ben kissed her deeply, he missed her all day.   
“ oh Ben, stop it go wash your hands , dinner will be ready soon” 

After dinner , Ben helped Rey pack and loaded the SUV, so that they can leave early in the morning. The drive to Alderan will be long , and he still had a bad feeling about spending Christmas with his family, he tried on thanksgiving, but that ended in him leaving a gift by the door and running off as soon as he saw his mother and Rose setting the table. The memory of his father was haunting him every time he came close to his mom and Rose.   
**************  
Rey begged Ben to let her drive the SUV, and of course he let her, hearing her begging was turning him on and he almost made her pull over so that he can kiss her. The drive was long and heavy snow covered the landscape of the Canadian north, Alderan was a small town in the middle of nowhere . Halfway there , they switched as Ben insisted driving in the blizzard. Rey told Ben about Baz’s mother and how she will take Baz to Holdo, “ Rey you are such a good friend, you should invite Baz over for dinner “ Ben said as he wanted Rey to have more friends,   
“ Ben what will you do about the academy’s decision?” Rey asked since he has not said a word yet, about the meeting with Snoke.   
“ not sure , Snoke and the University didn’t give me too many options, let’s talk about this after the holidays “ he asked holding her hand. He did not know what to do, and didn’t want Rey to worry, he had three options, teach as a regular professor and shut up , like his uncle. Two collaborate with Naboo, give up his rights to his own theory, which made him sick just to think about. Three move to Japan for 3 years work under Snoke , and publish his paper, but this was something he didn’t want to consider as an option, leaving Rey would kill him, and asking her to move with him would punish her. 

The Cottage was a mansion it looked like a French Chateau , and Rey was left speechless, right on the lake with a boat house. Holding Ben’s hand, they walked up to the front door, as soon as Ben opened the door , they met with a sight of Leia strangling Luke.   
“ you knew and didn’t tell me ?”   
“ Leia , let go of me , I didn’t tell you because it’s confidential “   
“ Hux come here hurry “ Rose screamed running out of the kitchen holding the carving knife 

Clearing his throat Ben, put his hands-on Rey’s shoulder “ Meet my crazy family”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Writing a lover's test is harder than I imagined it would be, and writing Ben leaves me with so much emotions , I could cry. Every time I try to separate them , they come closer to eachother , so this will be more than 10 chapters.


	9. Join me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke needed to come up with something fast !, hearing his mother running Hell’s Kitchen and fully knowing how irritated Leia is now , dinner will sure turn out to be a catastrophe. Walking into the smoking room he found Hux nursing the whisky.

Ben was right , spending the holidays with his family may have been a mistake, as soon as they walked into the house , they were greeted by Leia and Luke fighting . It took Rey a few minutes for the initial shock to dissipate, and she was guided by Rose to sit in the living room , while Ben carried their baggage to their room. The living room was elegant, and Rey could not stop staring at the Renaissance decor , gold crown moulding ran around the ceiling, there was a grand piano by the wall to ceiling windows that looked out to the courtyard. The furniture had the same gold accent, but it was uncomfortable, there was a painting above the limestone fireplace, it was a portrayed of a young couple who looked incredibly happy.  
“ that is me and my late husband Anakin” said the old lady suddenly appearing beside Rey,   
“ we were young and reckless ” smiling she took Rey’s hands and walked her into the kitchen,   
“ Bella , I believe we haven’t been introduced yet , My name is Padme , I am Ben’s nonna” Padme was dressed like a princess and her eyes were the same as Ben’s deep brown almost black.   
“ nice to meet you , I’m Rey “ shyly Rey hugged Padme,   
“ my grandson is lucky , you are beautiful, now lets start cooking, we have a lot to do, my dear you need to learn the family recipes “ Padme handed Rey an apron, and showed her where the utensils were.   
“ start peeling the vegetables , I will get Leia and Rose “ as Padme left the kitchen, Rey took a deep breath and began working , Rey wanted Ben’s family to like her as much as she liked them.   
“ you two get in here “ Padme yelled at Rose and Leia who were whispering by the entrance. All Padme wanted this Christmas is to spend time with her family, it’s been years since Ben came home ,it’s been far too long since the entire family had a nice dinner together. And god is her witness this dinner will be perfect, and she will not let Leia and Luke ruin it with their constant fighting.   
“ sorry mamma “ Leia said walking towards Padme, Rose was trailing behind. 

When Ben walked into his former bedroom he was hit by memories of his childhood, everything is the way he left it when he left at age 16. They loved coming to Alderan every chance they got , and Ben used to spend the summers at nonna Padme. This was where he learned how to swim, how to drive and how to cook. Looking around his old room his eyes fell on the family photo they took on that summer, smiling he took the photo off the wall and sat down on his old bed. As the tears collected in his eyes, he held the photo close to his hearth. Taking deep breaths , he kept telling himself the same thing over and over again, “ be with me “ .

Hux had a bad feeling about Leia , she somehow found out that Ben’s research has been cancelled, and as always, she blamed Luke. Rose did not know , so that only left one person at the department who Leia had regular contact with , “Dr Ackbar, that big mouth bottom eater”. Sipping on his whisky , Hux also had a feeling Ben was not completely clean with Rey about Snoke’s intensions, and since Padme threatened his life to make sure the holidays were perfect , Hux was on a mission to keep Leia and Luke discussing Ben’s life. 

“ no Rose , you need to add more olive oil and stir faster “ Padme instructed Rose as she cooked the marinara sauce , looking at Rey rolling the pasta dough , she shook her head.   
“ Bella , put more energy into that , it needs to be paper thin to make ravioli”   
Rey worked harder , wiping flour all over her face.   
“ MADONNA Leia , what are you doing ? add the rosemary now ! “ Padme screamed when she saw Leia placing the porchetta in the fridge to marinate over night.   
“ mio Dio , none of you even got to the fish yet ! “ Padme looked at them holding her hands in the air like she was ready to strangle all of them, it’s Christmas Eve ! we have to cook the fish !   
Rey looked at Rose and Leia and both were frightened to death. But she smiled , something about cooking with Padme, Leia and Rose warmed her hearth. She always imagined what would it have been like cooking with her mother, making cookies together, she was glad to have this chance to experience the family dynamic she never had the chance to. One more reason to love Ben, and YES she loved him and his family.

Luke needed to come up with something fast !, hearing his mother running Hell’s Kitchen and fully knowing how irritated Leia is now , dinner will sure turn out to be a catastrophe. Walking into the smoking room he found Hux nursing the whisky,   
“ so what’s the plan” said Luke lighting his cigar,   
“ well we need to keep Leia from murdering you, and Padme from me “ Said Hux handing Luke an ashtray ,   
“ that bad “ Luke also needed to announce his retirement which would surely be presumed negatively by Ben, especially now since his research is taken away, the department will need a full time professor and Ben will be first choice, Luke recognises that Ben wants to finish his research , and he deserves it. Teaching full time is not for Ben, like Han he is too much of a pioneer . Luke expressed his wishes to retire about a year ago to the old Dean Calrissian, then Snoke came along.  
“ we need to speak to Ben, “ Luke admitted as Hux lit his cigar. 

“ what did you want to tell me “ Ben asked as he stepped into the smoke-filled room.   
“ whisky ?” Hux asked Ben as he took a seat at the far end of the room,   
Ben nodded to Hux, joined in with his cigar,   
“ I told you kid , your mom is on you , she knows “ Luke said not looking at Ben,   
“ How much “ Ben asked suspiciously   
“ as much as Ackbar” Hux said handing him the drink,   
Ben wanted to punch something, he didn’t want Rey to be concerned and his mother would sure make her worry. Bottom line his mother needed to keep it to herself.   
“ does Rose know “ Ben asked Hux   
“ no” Hux muttered as if offended by the question.   
“ where are they “ Ben asked suddenly afraid if Rey and his mother already spoke.   
“ don’t worry, all of them are in the kitchen with dictator Nonna” Luke chuckled.   
“ Yea, you know your grandmother won’t let anything ruin the dinner so as long as they are with her , we are okay” confirmed Hux as he opened one of the windows to let the smoke out.   
“ okay so let’s keep them with nonna as long as we can, after dinner I will have a surprise for my mother , which will make her forget about my academic failure” said Ben running his fingers through his hair. 

Ben and Hux helped Luke set up the Christmas tree, his family had weird traditions, one of them being only decorating the tree on Christmas Eve, which meant Ben and Hux doing the decorating since Luke disappeared into the garage. After 3 hours of frustration the tree looked like it was decorated by Grinch himself. 

“ okay Solo , time to chop the firewood” Hux handed Ben the axe,   
“ care to explain to me why your grandmother makes us do all this work” said Hux slamming the axe into the dry cherry wood.   
“ well they have been cooking for 6 hours nonstop , it’s only fair “ Ben said looking at Hux struggling with the task. “ I thought you and Rose come up here all the time “ Ben enquired   
“ oh no Solo, ever since you left ,,,,,,than the accident ,… Leia and Luke have been coming separately. And Rose comes to see Padme during the summer “ Hux looked at Ben seriously , “ we tried at thanksgiving, but you ran away and Leia ended up kicking Luke out, so this is technically the first time we are together under one roof”   
Ben was stunned, he always assumed that his family kept up with the traditions, he felt the responsibility wash over him, Holdo was right, everyone in the family needed to try, piling the wood into the wheelbarrow , he noticed a small caterpillar , he gently removed the bug and placed it into a cavity of the wood joist in the garage. One day this caterpillar will turn into a butterfly, amused Ben suddenly saw the equations of chaos theory float in front of him. 

“ okay everyone go clean up, we will serve dinner in 30 minutes” announced Padme from the kitchen.  
Rey missed Ben all day, sure it was an experience cooking with his family, but she needed Ben’s touch.   
“ thank you, Rey, for helping” Ben said as he kissed her forehead. 

Rey was happy and sad at the same time, her period finally arrived, meaning she could start taking her pills , but that meant her gift for Ben had to wait a few days. She took a quick shower and got dressed , luckily the blue dress she wore was long loose fitting around her hips , with a sweetheart neckline elegant. She left her hair down, Baz showed her how to apply make up properly and this time she looked more like a woman than a girl.   
Ben was waiting for her down stairs , dressed in a black tux , and white shirt he looked so handsome, and Rey needed to remember to breathe again when she saw him looking at her, his eyes were sparkling , and he was smiling. Holding out his hand to her he walked her into the dining room where everyone was already seated.  
The dinner was perfect, there was so much food that almost made Rey cry. Padme explained to Rey earlier that their tradition was to only eat fish , no meat on Christmas Eve, but since Ben was a vegetarian, they made ravioli with ricotta cheese and Italian lentil soup , with 10 other traditional Italian dishes.   
Ben was nervous , it’s been so long since they all sat at the same table, and after Padme finished the prayer, Luke made a toast to remember his father. Yes Han would have enjoyed the food, he loved to eat and drink, and Ben missed his father so much, his mother talked about the foundation and all the charity events they held that year.   
Leia also formally welcomed Rey into the family, and Padme asked all of them to be nice to Rey.  
“ Thank you Ben for coming, Leia said topping up his vine, Ben just nodded and felt Rey hold his hand under the table.   
Padme was pleased , so far so good. Her plan to make them too tired to argue worked, and now all she needed to do was to get them through dessert .   
“ Rose when are you going to give me great grandchildren”? Padme asked holding her wooden spoon near Hux’s head   
Smiling Rose stood up with a glass in her hand , “ Nonna , Hux and I need to make an announcement, we are going to Vietnam to adopt this summer” Hux hugged her and kissed her , raising his glass to toast to their future.   
“ I am so happy for you too “ Padme hugged Rose and Hux, Leia followed “ Oh I am so happy congratulations !”   
Ben was happy for Rose and Hux, he would become an uncle , shaking Hux’s hand he wished them well,  
Padme was over the moon, finally Rose and Hux committed to a family now all was left is to make sure Ben gets married, giggling she opened the champagne and called for the cake. 

Sitting around the Christmas tree , Ben could not stop looking at Rey, she was so beautiful and that dress on her short-circuited his mind, she looked like the night sky.   
After everyone exchanged gifts , Ben stood up and guided Rey to the fireplace , the same fireplace where his grandfather proposed to his nonna ,  
“ Rey you are my soulmate, and I thank the universe every day for having you by my side, holding her hands he looked deeply in her eyes, sweetheart I..I believe that we were destined to be with each other, in every universe in the past and future. I would travel all dimensions , every possible path to find you , because to me it will only ever be you! “   
Getting down to one knee he opened the small box with the yellow diamond ring nervously, “ Rey … my beautiful angel please would you … join me ?, in this life and the next as my wife “ please “   
Rey felt the air leave the room with all the sounds except Ben, he was down on one knee looking up at her with true love in his eyes, so unconditional so genuine. Her hearth stopped when she realized what he was doing, and in this moment Rey felt like she would burst with love and happiness, every atom in her body belonged to this man, she was in love with him on a cellular level, and nothing would ever change that, Ben was her talisman, her light in the dark.   
“oh Ben YES! YES! “ she screamed, Ben placed the ring on her finger and kissed her hand, and Rey felt his embrace surround her. Kissing her with passion he whispered “ thank you” to her.   
At this moment it was only Ben and Rey and their love filling the room, Padme jumped up to hug them instantly and examined the ring, “ my boy you have good taste , just like your Nonno”   
Leia and Rose were stunned , Ben proposed and he done it well ! For the most part Leia chuckled , Han compared their love to a plane’s engine and Ben to math or physics or whatever Leia congratulated Ben and Rey. And began to plan the wedding with Padme.   
Hux laughed along with Luke, the only ones beside Ben who understood the reference, Ben had been terrible at words and his proposal was exactly what Hux expected. He poured the champagne again to toast to beauty and the beast. And at that everyone laughed.   
******  
Later that night Ben took Rey outside to the court yard “ see those three starts , it’s the three sisters, they will always guide you to me and me to you, Rey you are my home and you will always be”   
“ Ben I love you, I love you so much it hurts, all I ever wanted is to have a family and you have given it to me, thank you “ Rey kissed Ben running her hands down his neck to his chest and up again, feeling his hard muscular chest she needed him more than ever.   
“ Rey not here baby” Ben’s voice was deep sending shockwaves all over her body , he picked her up and carried her in their room, he gently placed on the bed, and kissed her neck.  
Rey flipped him over , which surprised him so much so she was able to see the desire in his eyes. She kissed him softly, then harder with more urgency, unbuttoning his shirt , she placed small kisses on his neck and all the way down to his stomach, Ben tried to get her out of the dress, and Rey grabbed both of his hands and lifted them above his head, he smirked at her , loving the feeling of being controlled.  
His hands were strong, and she kissed his arms as she tied him to the bed with her pantyhose. Slowly she worked him out of his tux . He was so beautiful naked tied to the bed , the sight alone was enough to make her tip over the edge of pleasure. She kissed every part of him, until he begged for her over and over again, “ Rey please , I need you baby “ he was all hers and hers alone.   
Ben was on the edge ready to explode, the feeling of her kisses on his body made him ache of pleasure , he needed her , she was a true goddess and he would be her servant until the end of times. Her dominance over him surprised him so much he almost came when she tied him to the bed. Feeling her lips wrap around him , so warm so tight , made him whimper with desire, she took him deep, he felt her hands wrap around his waist holding him down, going deeper than before , her moans filled the room enjoying his length in her throat.   
Rey felt her body pulse , and her body gave away to desire when she felt him come in her mouth, she cried out of pleasure. Ben held her near all night, happy that she was his, and she will be his forever .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading !!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Writing Padme is so much fun, btw here is a link to the butterfy effect if you are into math and physics.   
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Butterfly_effect and also the path integral to reference Ben's proposal https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Feynman_path_integral
> 
> Hope you like it.


	10. Dyad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey felt like a princess in Ben’s arms, every touch sent her closer as he undressed her, the faint feeling of his teeth against her skin made her scream out of pleasure , his strong arms flipped her on her back, naked in front of him she shivered with want

The drive back home was long, and Rey was exhausted , especially after eating so much during the Christmas brunch.   
She was surprised to learn that Padme would serve all the food in the morning and the family literally eat for hours. Rey felt lucky to have a Nonna like Padme , and promised she would visit more often , now that they were engaged Rey wanted to learn all the family recipes. Looking at her ring she almost cried of happiness , it was so beautiful, elegant and it represented the love they had for each other. My Ben , he is so good to me and I will be a good wife to him, Rey smiled at Ben who was driving, he looked so happy so relaxed in the last two days, and Rey wondered if he was ready to speak to her about his meeting with Snoke, she had a feeling there is something going on as she over heard Leia and Luke argue about Snoke. Ben will tell me when he is ready , just as Holdo explained trust is the foundation of a solid relationship, and it takes two people to create trust. Rey trusted Ben.   
“ we are almost home sweetheart “ said Ben looking at Rey she looked sleepy and he was also ready to rest, “ we can pick up Kira tomorrow “  
“ No ! Ben, I miss her so much, lets go now “ Rey looked at him ready to claw his eyes out   
“ as you wish fiancée “ Ben smirked at Rey, 

Ben placed Kira into her cat bed, the tabby fell a sleep on Rey’s lap, making Rey sleep as well. Now he had to carry both in the house, he had a feeling this would become a routine for them. He carried Rey next placing her in her bed, she seemed to be having a bad dream as she was crying and shaking, Ben held her closer rocking her in his arms. “ Rey , honey it’s okay I am here “   
Rey woke up , in Ben’s arms her fear vanished as soon as she felt his body heat , “ thank you”   
“ of course, sweetheart “ Ben kissed her   
“ I am going to run you a hot bath , Rey you need to rest ,   
Rey was glad to her period lasted only two days , she never been regular and her pills helped with the cramps she undressed quickly looking at her body in the mirror she wished she had gained more weight, since she has been living with Ben she gained a few pounds but still she was too skinny and according to Baz one way to getting her bra filled in was to gain more weight , she let her hair down and got into the bath, the warm water relaxed her muscles and the sent of lavender calmed her mind.   
“Ben are you going to join me ?” she asked as he was re entering the room, with a fluffy towel and two glasses of Brandy   
“ how could I say no to my beloved “ he stripped fast and sat behind her , embracing her he massaged her back and washed her hair. “ I love you “ he said as he kissed her neck , “ you are so perfect “ he ran his hands all over her , memorising every part of her body.   
Rey turned around , and kissed him “ Ben I have a surprise for you” she smiled at him and he suddenly had sparks in his eyes, sipping on the drink he held her closer knowing what she referred to. 

Wrapped in the towel she dried her hair as Ben left the bathroom to change.   
Once her hair was dry , Rey struggled to put on the angel costume , the corset was difficult to tie , but she managed, the white lace ran down her waist ending just above her knees. The g string that came with the lingerie set had gemstone decorations at the front. Looking at herself satisfied she entered Ben’s bedroom, he was sitting on the edge of the bed naked , as soon as he laid his eyes on her he rushed towards her.   
“ you are going to be the death of me Rey, “ he kissed her with such an urgency she felt dizzy   
“ you are so beautiful, and you are all mine , just mine “ he turned her around looking at her admiring her body, she was perfect he needed to touch her and he wanted her so much his mind went blank as soon as he saw her. “ you dressed up for me, smirking , so sexy hmmm you naughty angel “ he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He wanted to be gentle but the sight of her in that white costume drove him insane. “ relax baby , I got you “ he ran his hands down her body, stopping at her breast the corset decorated her pretty little boobs so well he nearly had a stroke , he turned her on her stomach , tracing his lips from the back of her neck all the way down to her ankles. He heard her moan, and he loved the sound of her voice begging for him “ Ben please “ it woke his most hidden desires.   
He carefully untied the corset , kissing her as her body became naked to him, “ so wet for me “ he praised her as he removed her g string with his teeth. 

Rey felt like a princess in Ben’s arms, every touch sent her closer as he undressed her, the faint feeling of his teeth against her skin made her scream out of pleasure , his strong arms flipped her on her back, naked in front of him she shivered with want , “ Ben please I need you “ feeling his warm mouth on her throbbing core , she could not help but to wrap her hands in his soft hair . “ Rey “ hearing her name as he drove her to her climax made her hot and cold at the same time.   
“ Are you ready for me sweetheart ?” he asked as he spread her legs wide enough to kneel between them, she nodded and braced herself for his long length.   
The feeling of his tip entering her , then the sudden pain made her cry out, Ben stopped so she could get used to the feeling, inch by inch he drove in to her wet core and Rey felt complete. “ I love you Ben “ 

“ I love you too baby, you feel so tight around me , so good for me “ he kissed her with passion as he pulled out then drove back in, and Rey felt her whole word melt around her and Ben tasted like sweet candy as he took her closer and closer to the edge of her pleasure , she ran her hands up and down his back as he continued his pace , faster and deeper every time. Ben lowered his left hand to her core as he kissed her neck and gently rubbed her swollen nub “ come for me Rey, let me see you “   
His words sent her to true pleasure, trembling with ecstasy she screamed out his name , white flashes decorated her vision as the feeling of jot spread all over her body and Ben lost himself in her face , coming harder than he ever had. “ my love , my sweetheart”   
Careful not to crush her he cuddled her close , whispering to her as she came down from her height,   
“ love you so much baby, you were so good “ he covered her face with kisses “ my kitten “

Ben woke up to Rey stir beside him, her closeness made him feel happy he kissed her neck and held her near, “ good morning sunshine “ Rey opened her eyes and saw the most handsome men on the planet looking at her with true love, “ morning Ben” she kissed him back and ran her hands down his scar, “ I never want to be away from you Ben , I love you so much “ she cupped his face as her eyes became filled with tears , “ no never , I will always be with you” Ben sat her up and looked deep in her eyes , wiping away her tears , “ baby what’s wrong ?” 

“ I just love you so much Ben, sorry shyly she looked away , I never had anyone love me the way you do”  
“ oh sweetheart , look at me “ he kissed her and held her hands in his “ we share the same soul Rey, I believe that , no one can ever take you away from me “ rubbing her back as he hugged her “ trust me “   
“ I do Ben “ Rey exhaled as she melted in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ! The comments help a lot. I am learning a lot, please keep them comming as I need your feed back to improve.  
> Please let me know if I need to update the tags.   
> This is a short chapter , I work in a hospital and I have little time left to write.   
> Thank you all again, Stay Safe !


	11. Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey never saw Ben ‘s expression change into pure anger as he let her go , it frightened her to the bone. He walked over to the bed and picked up his phone, “ NO , this is not happening “ , he dropped down to the floor covering his face with his hands. Snoke that snake must have done something to have Naboo drop him.

Ben was lost in her arms , her warmth melting into his soul like the sun warming up the winter sky. 

He will tell her his dilemma tonight , but he needed to review his decision with Hux as he would be coordinating the transfer. Sure, the collaboration with Naboo may not be his first choice but it will allow him to stay close to home. Hux also told him that Luke will be retiring soon , which meant Snoke lied to him, there is no need to cut funds if he were to teach and work on his research with Naboo. 

She will trust him, he was sure of it, he saw it in her eyes, the love he gave and will give her until the day he dies will counter all the suffering they may need to bare for a short time. Smiling at her , he gently brushed her neck with the tip of his fingers, her skin is so soft against his, inhaling her sent , Ben shivered from the tender feeling only Rey was able to make him feel. 

“ Babe it’s time to get up” he whispered feeling her stir awake 

“ just a few more minutes , please “ she snuggled closer to his chest, Ben laughed 

“ you are so cute , sweetheart “ he held her closer , “ I will be late Rey it’s 2 pm “ 

Rey opened her eyes , refusing to let go just yet, she didn’t remember falling back to sleep but cuddling with Ben made the whole world disappear along with all her fears and worries, this warm safe feeling, he was giving her was addictive, “ what time are you leaving ?” she knew Ben had a department dinner tonight. 

“ soon” he shifted out of the bed , carefully covering her up kissing her soft lips. 

“ why don’t you stay in bed today ? “ 

“ no Ben , I should study for a bit , my new semester classes will be harder “ Rey pulled him closer , hands running up and down his back. 

“ ah so sneaky , I have to get ready babe “ Ben smirked as he untangled himself from Rey, 

Rey stood up slowly , still aching from the night before, she was expecting the pain, but she was not ready for the pure pleasure and she could not wait to experience it again.   
She noticed Ben’s phone was vibrating as she reached over to grab his phone to hand it to him in the shower , a text message lit up the screen 

SNOKE : Naboo informed me of a conflict , I was told they have withdrawn their offer . Complete your research with me and fulfill your destiny.

The sudden feeling of worry hit her , it’s been a long time since she felt like this, she put the phone down and sat down on the bed. Ben will be upset ; she knew that much but what could this mean? What is Naboo got to do with Ben? And what did Snoke offer him? No this is not good, Ben will need help , but why hasn’t he said anything yet, he told me he will tell me soon. Controlling her breathing like Holdo told her , she got up and walked down to the window to let some fresh air into the room, inhaling the cold winter breeze Rey felt instantly better, trust , he asked me to trust him, and that much she can do, she needed to. 

Ben’s strong warm arms wrapped around her , “ what are you doing , you are going to catch a cold” 

Rey turned around and buried in his arms, hugging him tightly, “ Ben is everything alright ?” 

Looking in her tear-filled eyes , Ben began to worry “ Rey what’s wrong sweetheart ? “ 

Her heart started to beat faster , and the room faded to just Ben, holding her close 

“ I… m .. your phone rang and I wanted to give it to you, but I saw the message , I didn’t want to but it was on the screen and I read it, Ben what did Snoke offer you ? and What is going on with Naboo?” 

Rey never saw Ben ‘s expression change into pure anger as he let her go , it frightened her to the bone. He walked over to the bed and picked up his phone, “ NO , this is not happening “ , he dropped down to the floor covering his face with his hands. Snoke that snake must have done something to have Naboo drop him.   
“ he lied to me , he used me, I have given him everything, I hate him “ yelling he punched the floor until his hands numbed.

He was filled with anger , how could he do this now, after all the work he did, no this is not fair, he will not let Snoke get away with this there is no way in hell Snoke can stay at the university now. He would rather die then become a joke and allow that snake to manipulate everyone, why did he believe he even want him , well if he want to battel , he will give Snoke a war.

His phone vibrated again, snaping him out of his rage. 

HUX: Call me , I have proof of Snoke’s fraudulent activities, Snoke bribed some of the department members at Naboo, Solo tonight we will need to find evidence. 

Rey walked over to him carefully, seeing him so hurt pained her too much and all she wanted to do is to help him, what ever was going on , it wasn’t fair to Ben. 

“ Ben” she reached out with her shaky hands “ 

Ben looked up to Rey, tears falling down her worried face pained him even more, she was sad and he did this to her, “ I’m sorry “ he said as she dropped down to hold him. Her small hands wrapped around his and the tears soaked through his shirt, 

“ Ben , it’s okay , I just want to help you “ 

He looked in her eyes , and all he saw was love, her pure love that made everything else disappear, her small hands made him feel safe , her smile erased his pain until there was no conflict no anger , it was just Rey. 

“ it doesn’t matter anymore “ he stated and got up to finish dressing . 

“ I need to see Hux , he owns me a favor “ as he put on his coat , he handed her the address for the gala tonight, 

“ I may come home late, please don’t stay up “ 

“ Ben please just tell me you are going to be okay , please “ without warning he grabbed her and kissed her with so much emotion she lost her balance and fell on the bed. 

He helped her up , and she followed him to the door, 

“ Rey you need to trust me , please I need to finish something and tomorrow I will tell you everything” 

“ I trust you Ben “ Ben looked at her one more time before he walked out the front door and left .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi , I am so sorry for the late update work has been overwhelming lately.   
> I am also trying to improve my writing, I really want to improve so please comment. I updated some of the tags , but if I missed anything please let me know.   
> Thank you again for reading, stay safe !


	12. It’s a trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Hux, that is dangerous and illegal ! is there another way ? “ Ben resisted the urge to grab Hux’s collar and strangle some sense into the ginger , committing a felony is not what he had in mind today.

As Ben pulled into the parking lot of the Grand Opera house downtown, he prepared himself mentally he needed to keep is cool, act like nothing has happened , he is good at hiding his emotions. 

A mask , Han used to call it , wear a mask when playing your cards and you will win. 

His father’s voice echoes in his head, and somehow it gives him strength. 

The cold air slaps him back to reality , taking a puff from his cigarette he spots Hux also smoking in front of his car. 

“ we need to find a place to talk with Luke and Ackbar without raising suspicion“ Hux motions to the left as Luke and Ackbar walk in the main entrance,   
“ Snoke is expecting me , he thinks I will accept his offer” Ben showed the message from Snoke . 

“ Solo , this is good ! you need to distract him, while I drive back to his office , I have the master key so I can get in” 

“ Hux, that is dangerous and illegal ! is there another way ? “ Ben resisted the urge to grab Hux’s collar and strangle some sense into the ginger , committing a felony is not what he had in mind today. 

“ relax you brute , listen there is nothing wrong if I go in to an office , I manage the department so if there is any kind of alert I need to be there, and conveniently today the whole department is getting new fire detectors installed, the contractor will need to get in somehow , and my assistant is on vacations so this will work” 

“ Okay , I think I can get Luke and Ackbar out to help you , my mom can create a distraction I think she is here tonight helping with the silent auction for the centre” 

The Grand Opera hall was full of professors, grad students and rich people showing off, food everywhere with too much alcohol it made Luke sick just to calculate how much food is wasted at an event like this, people across Jakku are starving and these rich fools complain about the most expensive champagne . He promised Leia 20 minutes and getting some of the other professors to donate , he already managed to get Ackbar and his wife to write a cheque , so 18 minutes left. 

As he looked around to find a quiet spot to hide from Leia , he noticed his nephew and Hux waving at him, great now what . 

“ we need to speak it is urgent, where is Ackbar ?” Hux asked Luke as Ben handed him a glass filled with a golden liquid.

“ oh dear , who did your mom murder “ Luke asked as he searched the room for the princess 

“ it’s Snoke , somehow he bribed someone at Naboo to drop my contract and Hux thinks he may have defrauded the university , for his private research “ Ben said with venom in his voice, 

“ Ever since Ben collaborated with Coruscant Space Corporation , Snoke has been transferring money somewhere , they are not funding the Superconductivity project for science , he owns a manufacturing company under a different name , and he is using Ben as a shield for the withdrawals claiming the funds are for his research “ Hux said as he pulled out his phone showing Luke the photos he took last night when he came across a letter form the bank asking for clarification. 

“ after Ben provided the department with his work, and we learned that his budget was nearly half of what Snoke whispered to everyone, I did some investigation, I noticed the money missing and all the receipts were made out to Coruscant Space Corporation , but they never received the money since they did not ask for such a large sum, the accountant wired the funds back to Snoke , which he then deposited to an account called First Order. “ Hux looked at Ben who was ready to explode. 

“ Solo we need you to record your conversation with Snoke , ask him about the project and tell him you may need more money” Ben hissed as he agreed with Hux, it all made sense to him now , why he needed to supply every single receipt to Hux last week , he realized that Coruscant Space Corporation was assuming he was keeping the money not Snoke. 

“ I might kill him “ Ben said , he was beyond angry , this was war and Snoke will fall he will made sure of that. 

“ So how are you going to get the paper trail” Luke asked Hux as he motioned for Ackbar and Leia to come over .   
“ Ben !” Leia exclaimed as she saw Ben, 

“ mom be quiet “ Ben said as Leia hugged him and then hit Luke in the shoulder 

“ you old hippie how could you not dress up nice for once you look like a nerfherder “ Leia examined Luke’s lime green tux 

Clearing his throat Hux began “ Dr. Ackbar, Leia we all need to have a chat, lets sit down and pretend to engage in a family conversation “

“ I am going to kill him” Leia said as she grabbed the butter knife , “ that ugly son of a “ 

“ Mom ! please keep it low “ Ben took the knife from Leia and handed her a glass of champagne . 

“ It’s a trap “ Ackbar said as he realized what Snoke was doing, 

“ we need to create a distraction” Luke casually stated as he took a sip of his drink, “ Ben WTF is this ? this is some cheep whiskey “ Luke asked with a sour face 

“ it’s iced tea as you and Dr. Acbar will need to drive with Hux back to the office” Ben said with annoyance . 

“ so this is the plan” Hux began, 

Special Investigator Mace Windu was watching young Solo, the Solo – Snoke case was the last before his retirement and he wanted to get it over with before his trip to Hawaii. Snoke has been on their watch list for decades but Bureau never had enough evidence to convict him, now that the bank finally had a paper trail ,all Mace needed was a conformation if Solo had any part of the money laundry . It seemed odd for such a wealthy man to defraud a university when his family was literally one of the richest in the province , but when he dug deep and found Anakin Skywalker’s record he worried that the young one choose to follow his grandfather’s foot steps. Mace put his drink down on the white marble table and adjusted his purple tie. 

Ben walked up to Snoke, the bile was rising in his throat as he got closer , “ We need to talk “ 

“ sure my young apprentice “ Snoke motioned for Ben to follow him. 

The private box did not surprise Ben, conveniently away from the prying eyes he may kill Snoke but nevertheless he needed the evidence first , “ why did Naboo drop my contract ?”   
Snoke raised his eyebrow “ they just wanted you for your last name , when they found out that you wished to work remote and not transfer as a full time staff they decided to back out “ 

Ben huffed , “ I never told them I would not transfer “ 

Snoke smiled at Ben “ oh you don’t think the department told them about your interest to stay “

Ben put down his drink and leaned closer to Snoke “ leave her out of this “ 

Snoke saw the anger in him, and it elated him soon he will fall just like Anakin did. The fools in love always do everything to protect their mates, just like animals and he would treat them like animals .

“ my boy, she will wait for you or follow you , however if you want to keep her safe it is best, she stays near you. My offer still stands, you go to Tokyo and work as the lead scientist and in your spar time you can complete your research and publish when ready. I can double your salary “ Snoke handed Ben an envelop . 

Ben was beyond mad , how dare Snoke dragged Rey into this “ it was you ! you told Naboo ! “ 

Snoke laughed out loud “ I simply made a suggestion , now tell me what do you want ?”

Ben tossed the envelop over his shoulder and stood up , trying to control the anger “ I want you to leave me and Rey alone “ 

Snoke walked behind Ben and put his hands on his shoulders, “ you maybe surprised to learn that there are so many untapped resources I can transfer your research “ 

Mace winced as he got down to reach for the envelop Solo tossed , it was clear from the conversation that Solo knew nothing, reading the cheque that was in the envelop Mace noticed it matched the ghost account Snoke owned, there it is the evidence he needed, now all he had to do is call for back up. 

“ Baz you need to drive faster” , Rey yelled as they drove to the Hall 

“ Honey tell me again why we needed to dress up like two prostitutes, and pick up a giant swan carved in ice ?”

“ I don’t know all the details , Leia called and told me Ben needed help and that we need to deliver the ice sculpture ASAP” 

Baz roller eyes, what ever Leia had in mind Rey clearly did not get. 

“ okay we are almost there “ Baz told Rey 

Hux entered the office , there was nothing on the door indicating there was a secondary alarm. 

“ I will start with the desk, you two search the cabinets “ said Hux as Luke and Ackbar followed him in.   
“ do you think maybe he has it on his computer ?” asked Luke as he shuffled through the files, 

“ I will download a copy of his hard drive “ offered Ackbar. 

“ there it is “ Hux exclaimed emptying the shredder. 

“ I memorized the account number , and this shredded statement must have the account activity on it, help me tape it together “ Hux was smiling , that is what they needed to contact the authorities.

“ lets go back , we don’t have too much time “ Hux yelled as he got ready to lock the door,

“ Luke what a Hell ? you left a trail of sunflower seeds “ Hux shouted as they left the building, 

“ Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention please “ said Leia as she took the stage, 

“ today we have an incredibly special offer for our silent auction, thanks to our generous sponsor we are auctioning a two day massage therapy at Lake Naboo . These two lovely ladies specialize in Tatooine style massage “ 

When Rey stepped on the stage , she almost tripped there were so many people looking at her , Baz held her hand and squeezed it for reassurance, Leia had filled them in on the plan, but Rey had doubts. 

“ smile honey, they really think we are here to give them a hand job “ Baz spoke as she faked a smile 

“ oh Baz I am so sorry to drag you into this , I had no idea Leia would do this “ Rey said as she held closer to Baz for support. 

“ Oh please , Rey this is fun, I love your future mother-in-law “ Baz smirked and Rey suddenly hugged her. 

The crowd started clapping, and Leia took hold of the mike as the organizers scrabbled to save the day. 

Ben looked at his watch, 45 minutes have passed Hux should be here soon,   
“ what is your true offer “ Ben asked Snoke to buy more time 

Snoke grinned “ finally coming around , I will give you the title of a lead scientist for a government project , but all the pattens and blueprints come to me first for approval. I will also double your own research program funds, I have one condition you do not tell anyone that I am involved “ 

Ben knew he had Snoke, now, “ what if I decline “ 

Snoke took a step back “ then pain will find you and the ones you love , don’t think for a second you actually have a choice “ and he raised his phone to show Ben a picture of Rey. 

Ben was about to hit Snoke in the face , when the cheering started. He looked back at the main hall and saw two extremely attractive ladies dressed as cats with a mask on singing with his mother on the stage. 

Lowering his hand Ben , walked away to have Snoke follow him. 

“ don’t you dare walking away from me “ Snoke shouted frustrated 

“ we are done” said Ben as he looked to the left finding Hux and Luke near the backstage . 

Ben walked faster to meet up with them , when he was almost there he felt a cold rigid object at his back.

“ Oh not so fast “ Snoke said with venom in his voice 

“ did you think, I was that stupid if you are not with me then you are my enemy “

Mace had a bad feeling , as soon he saw Solo’s mother with the two dancers , something did not add up.   
But when he heard Solo decline Snoke he knew this going to be a long night. 

“Stop right there” Mace told Snoke as sneeked up on him from behind. 

“ it’s over Snoke you are under arrest “ Mace took his handgun and pointed towards Snoke. 

“ turn around or I will shoot you “ said Snoke to Ben.

As Ben turned he realized Snoke made him into a live shield, standing between two guns he began to worry, if something happens to him now, Rey will be alone.   
Hux saw as Ben got trapped between Snoke and some old guy wearing an ugly purple tie holding a gun. 

“ Luke please go and get Leia “ motioning towards the situation . 

“ Ackbar call the police and have the hall evacuated “ Hux instructed as he began to walk towards the old guy, 

“ what happened here “ asked Hux as he got closer to the trio , 

“ your friend and the investigator here are going to get a vacation “ Snoke said with confidence ,

“ your days are over Snoke, release Solo and put the gun down “ asked Mace not taking his eyes off Snoke 

“ now , now gentleman I am sure we can find a better way to do this “ said Hux as he saw Leia and two cat ladies inching closer to Snoke from behind. 

“ you were always the smart one Hux, why don’t you convince the investigator to lower his gun” Snoke directed 

Mace was counting in his head, his back up will be here in 2 minutes , he needed to be careful not to get Solo killed in the meantime he lowered his gun and dropped it on the floor 

“ there you go , you snake better now “ Mace asked noticing the three ladies behind Snoke 

Ben felt Snoke release his grip as he turned back at a sound of mewing , his instinct kicked in and punched Snoke in the stomach with his left hand. As Snoke dropped his gun and fell to the floor Mace jumped on him along with Hux. 

Ben looked up to see his Mother with a bottle of champagne in her hand, colliding with Snoke’s head. 

Then to his surprise , Rey jumps in his arms dressed as a sexy cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you !!!!!!   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, the next one will be the HEA. Stay tuned .   
> PS : Mace Windu Rocks !!!


	13. HEA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Ever After

Ben was speechless , his mother and Rey came for him ! to help him! He slowly released Rey and looked at her to make sure she was okay,   
“ Sweetheart are you hurt ?” Ben walked around her to check every part of her body.   
“ I am okay Ben, are you ? I was so scared when I saw Snoke holding you at gun point”  
“ I am fine , thank you “ He kissed her like this was his last kiss, holding her neck kneading with his fingers  
Leia walked over to her son, the motherly instincts never took her so close to actually kill someone, and lucky for Snoke that the policeman was here as she sure would have strangled the old scar face to his death.   
“ Ben , my baby “ she ran to Ben  
“ mom thank you , I am okay, “ Ben looked at Leia’s terrified face  
Hux handed over the papers to Mace , as the police officers dragged Snoke away the hall was now completely empty , and somehow Luke disappeared as well.   
“ if you are all done hugging each other , we need to go down to the police station to give our statements” Hux insisted as he looked at Ben , Leia, and Rey.

It took almost 6 hours for Mace to collect all the statements, and evidence. Feeling claustrophobic since the Solo family was taking up his entire office . Just as luck would have it, his last case had to be the most dramatic one.   
“ Mrs. Solo care to tell us what your intention was , with the giant ice sculpture that Ms. Bazinne and Rey dragged in?”   
“ oh I thought it would look nice the hall was decorated awfully by Dr. Ackbar’s wife , “ Leia said as she gathered her purse ready to leave  
Shaking his head Mace was happy to let them leave, he would have rather jumped out the window then spend one more minute with these idiots. 

“ I will drive your mother home , call me tomorrow “ Hux motioned for Leia to sit in his car   
“ thanks, Hux, “ Ben said as he waved goodbye to his mother and Hux

Ben found it hard to focus on his driving with Rey and Baz sitting in the back seat laughing, dressed like slutty cats, he was hoping Rey would keep the outfit.   
“ I guess it was lucky you had matching outfits Baz” whispered Rey laughing   
“ yea when Leia asked for a sexy dress , I was shocked too but now it all makes sense, we were good distracting everyone, did you see the look those rich snobby wives gave us ?” Baz was now laughing hard.   
“ Leia is sure something else , Baz where did you get these anyways ?” Rey asked as she wants to surprise Ben with something similar   
“ my friend Jess wanted to surprise her boyfriend with a threesome so I got these, and some other outfits, but don’t worry Honey , they broke up before we had a chance to wear these” Baz nonchalantly explained 

Turning deep red Rey just nodded, wishing away the idea she suddenly had.   
“ I guess this is you Baz “ Ben said as he pulled up to her driveway,   
“ oh thanks Professor Solo , Rey keep him on a tight leash from now on “ Baz winked at Rey as she hugged her and took her coat from Ben.   
Ben was lucky that the city was empty at night or else he would have crashed the car , he had no idea what Rey’s friend was like , desperately , trying to keep his cool he actually opened the windows on the drive home.   
Rey was happy to finally get back to the safety of their home, handing Ben a cup of hot chocolate she made a mental note not to let him leave the house without her again.   
“Ben I want to move up our wedding as soon as possible, I realized today I could have lost you and I don’t want to wait” Rey sat in Ben’s lap   
“ what ever you want Rey, but promise me that you are going to focus on your studies, I don’t care what the wedding will be like as long as you are there” Ben captured her lips. 

Five months later 

“ I don’t care if you fall , you put the flowers up over the arch “ yelled Padme 

When Rey called her to tell her they wanted to get married in her back yard Padme became the happiest grandmother on the planet, but since she could not find anyone capable to plan the wedding she had to have Hux and Luke assist , which made her blood boil with anger. These idiots can’t even hang a row of flowers , thank god for Rose who came up to the cottage a week earlier to help with the baking and cooking.   
“ Hux ! I Dio Mio we need to finish within the hour , If there is a delay I will murder you !” Padme shook her head and walked away

Rey was sitting in the living room that Padme turned into a dressing room, pink and white lilies framed the whole chalet the cherry trees looked like bridesmaids , decorating the landscape around the cottage , Rey felt like a princess in a fairy tale . Adjusting her veil , she looks at herself in the mirror , and for the first time she sees a confident Rey looking back. Her white gown hugged her hips and ended just below her ankles, the soft lace run from the front of the gown to the back just ending above the sweetheart neckline.   
She is thankful for all of Padme’s help, overwhelmed by happiness , she started crying for the 5th time today , all the suffering she had to go through all the pain she endured growing up lead her down a path , and this path lead to Ben.   
She would do it all over and over again just to end up here , some say that everything happens for a reason, and the reason she had to suffer was to one day spill tea on Ben , and become his student by luck, no this is no luck , or chance , this was meant to be , their paths were written in the stars , and they share one soul a long time ago they were lost in the stars but they will always find each other and always have. 

Ben was nervous , like most grooms on their wedding day, if it were not for the whisky Hux gave him he would have had a nervous breakdown. The past five months fled by fast, adjusting to the new department and working on the collaboration with Naboo has left him with success and a lot of work, luckily Hux became the new Dean after Snoke was arrested, and Luke decided to postpone his retirement to help Ben. Truthfully since Rey showed up in his life he had become closer to his family , according to Holdo there is still a lot to work on, but at least they can all be in the same room without a fight.   
Yes, Rey was his lucky star ,the light in the darkness the “ my love “ without her he felt lost had no purpose , since the day he saw her, Ben felt he was no longer lost in the stars , in the endless universe , she was everything to him, and until the day he dies he will cherish her and give her all the happiness he can.   
Leia had to hold her tears back when she entered the room, Ben sat by the fireplace looking out the window , the colorful spring landscape reminded her of the day Ben was born, and what a happy day this is to see him get married, to see him happy and careless with love.   
“ oh Ben you look very handsome, are you ready “ Leia asked as she walked up to him  
“ Ready as I ever be “ Ben laughed 

As Rey walked down the isle all she saw was Ben, he looked so beautiful in his black and red tux. His dark hair moved in the warm breeze like the ocean waves.   
“ honey we have to walk slower “ Baz whispered as she held Rey’s arms guiding her towards Ben at the altar.   
Ben nearly ran up to Rey when he saw her , she looked like a dream in her wedding dress, so angelic so breathtaking .   
“ take care of each other” said Leia as Ben and Rey held hands and stood under the arch .   
The ceremony was heartfelt , fortunately Luke had agreed to marry them in the traditional Alderan way. 

“ and by the power invested in me by the House of Alderan , I declare you Benjamin Oregana Solo and Reyleen Jane husband and wife”   
“ Ben you may kiss your bride “ Luke motioned for the music to begin. 

Lifting her veil Ben smiled,  
“ Rey I love you so much “ kissing her with deep passion .   
“ I love you more , Ben I always will “ returning the kiss Rey jumped in Ben’s arms 

Luke slapped his hand to his face   
“ okay love birds , I said kiss not make out! “ 

As the party began and all the guests started dancing, and drinking a lot, Ben just wanted to be alone with Rey ,   
“ I want to show you something “ Ben said as he guided her away from the group  
“ oh Ben this is beautiful “ Rey whispered .   
“ this is Lake Alderan, and see that island in the middle , that is the island where we will build our cottage “ Ben smiled as Rey held his hand in hers   
“ oh Ben thank you , as long as you are here with me , I am happy. You are my only home “ Rey declared and kissed him.   
“ I love you “ they said in union. 

The sunset glowed over the lake and the refection of the water made it look like the sky and the earth became one , like a gateway to heaven. Capturing true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading my first story, it was a learning curve and challenging . I wanted to give Leia a chance to “ rescue “ Ben and I also wanted Ben happy so at the end I could not separate Rey and Ben for a lover’s test. LOL . They just love each other too much.   
> I also wanted Baz to walk Rey down the isle because Baz is a good friend , I left a lot to the reader’s imagination , maybe in my next project I will draw on those moments for inspiration. 😊   
> Thanks again , stay safe!


End file.
